The blood from the vampire rose
by fire within blue eyes
Summary: Beauty and the beast with a twist of hellsing , my second AXS story! Review! chapter 10 now up!
1. the first page of the story

**Hey! I am back ^_^ here it is beauty and the beast with a hellsing twist! (If anyone has already done this kinda story I am not trying to copy your idea, you're version is most likely better than mine T_T please forgive me!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or beauty and the beast **

**Rated T (just to be safe ;)**

**Alucard: beast**

**Seras: belle **

**Anderson: belle's dad (papa)**

**Jan: Gaston **

**Pip: Lumiere **

**Walter: ****MR ****Potts (XD I know) **

**Rip van winkle: Cogsworth **

**Integra: Enchantment **

**Schrödinger: chip**

_For my sister_

The blood of the rose 

_100 years ago at castle Dracula_

The wind howled and the rain poured down from the heavens over the God forsaken land Transylvania, where the cruel vampire king sleeps by day and sheds the blood of the innocent by night. Villagers lay awaken in their beds clutching their young and praying to their God, although their prayers go on unanswered. Many brave men have tried to destroy the no life king but none prevailed. Until one faithful night, there was a knock on the doors of Castle Dracula and the outraged king answered to find a shivering beggar women warped up in a single sheet for clothing and had no shoes, her face was crinkled and her eyes were clouded with age, to his eyes she was hideous to look at, her voice was as withered as her face

"please, I am so cold could you give me a room for the night, in return for your kindness I will give you a single rose" The women pulled out a beautiful red rose, however the king sneered at the rose and mocked the beggar women

"What makes you think I would let an old hag like you into my home, I would not even drink your blood" The women spoke again her voice holding a strange tone

"I warn you things are not what they appear, I ask you one more time may I have a room for the night and I shall give you this rose" The king let out a cruel, mocking laugh

"you pathetic human, get out of my sight before I let my hound eat you" he slammed the door in her face, but to him amazement the door burst open and light shone from where the old women was standing, Before his hell fire eyes the women turned into a beautiful enchantment, her long white hair shone with the grace of heaven and her eyes a deep sea blue

"You shall pay cruel vampire king, I have seen that you have a heart of stone and blood, I place a seal upon you" as she spoke the vampire kings hands become gloved and a red seal shone on each, the burning pain caused him to yell

"What did you do to me!" he growled at the enchantment

"Silence! You are to remain in this castle never to leave or drain a human again until your heart has been melted by a virgin woman with a soul of a saint and the heart of an angle, take this rose it is enchanted like me when the right women comes into the castle it will begin to wilt, if the women does not fall in love with you when the last petal falls you shall turn to dust and rot in hell , your human servants will be turned into human objects and will return to their human state when the last petal falls" And like a shooting star she vanished leaving the no life king imprisoned in his own domain.

_Present day village versitots _

"Papa...papa?" Seras looked at her stepfather who was rummaging around the broom cupboard

"Aye Know it's here somewhere" his voice muffed, seras tapped his shoulder, he span around blood rushing to his face

"Ah seras! Have you seen it?"

"It papa?"

"Aye me leather bible" Seras rolled her eyes

"Papa why the hec would it be in the broom closet, anyways it's in your pocket" she pointed at his left pocket, the bible poking out quite clearly

"Ah how the hec did I miss that!" Seras giggled brushing the dust of his shoulders and straightened his coat out. Seras stood on her toes to reached her step fathers face, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door to their cottage

"Papa I am heading to town, I will be back in about an hour!"

"aye!" he called as she shut the door, Seras took in a deep breath inhaling the smell of barley and apple cider , she was wearing her favourite blue and white checked dress and had tied her long **(I made her hair long in this story)**hair back with a blue ribbon that she had received for her ninetieth birthday. Picking up a light brown wicker basket she walked into the village centre, as she did she took the short walk as an opportunity to dig into her thoughts "_oh I hope I don't bump into that prev Gaston he's been more determined than usual, humm I hope that Mr Raleigh has a new book in store_" she smiled at the thought of having a new book to read, she looked up ahead to find she was now at the village centre , the bakery was open and the smell of fresh hot bread filled the air, Mrs canfield's salon was open and the new dresses were hung in the window. Seras sighed _"same thing, but a different day"_ she thought to herself, she put her hand into her pocket and jingled it she had been saving up money to buy a new book, since her step farther was a priest they did not get a lot of money, so seras had been telling story's at the inn to earn money for simple things, like food. Clothing, she would put a small amount back so she could buy a new book. She smiled as she approached her favourite shop, the book store

"Good morning Mr Raleigh" she spoke to the elderly man behind the desk, whose glasses were almost as big as his face.

"Ah good morning seras what can I do for you today?" Seras gave him a quick smile

"Do you have anything new?" she asked hopeful

"Seras you asked that yesterday" he chuckled

"Really! Oh sorry it's just I can't seem to get enough of reading" The man pattered her head

"Well I tell you what, since you are such a loyal customer you can have any book for free!" seras grinned in delight

"Really! Are you sure"

"Yes indeed go ahead" Seras ran her finger over a row of books kept in an oak shelf, she spotted a bright red book

"May I have this one?" The man looked at what his favourite customer was holding and smiled

"Ah Romeo and jullet"

"Have you read it?"

"My dear I have read every book in this room, it's about two lovers from two different families who hate each other, I warn you it's a tragedy"

"Is it very romantic?" He nodded

"Then please may I have this book"

"Yes of course you may, I will tell your step farther on Sunday if we have any new books in" She thanked him again before leaving the shop. Seras clutched the book into her chest her arms folded across it _"oh I can't wait to read it...well It won't hurt to read a little on the way home"_ she though flicking the book open to the first page and was about to read when she heard giggling voices behind her

"Look at her, doesn't she know how ridiculous she looks, reading a book like that"

"Yea I mean she's so weird I don't know why Jan is so interested in her"

"Yea she's such a freak" Seras tried to ignore the voices of the girls following her, she decided to give them a little scare, she turned around sharply

"Boo!" The three girls jumped backwards in fright and cursed under their breaths Seras giggled at her triumph and span around to walk home, but to her displeasure she was face to face with the one person she really did not want to bump into

"Why hello there seras, going somewhere?" seras winced his breath stank with ale and rotten vegetables

"Uh...hi Jan I was just about to head home" she spoke trying to get around him

"Why the hurry, why don't you came to my home and have a look at my little book collection" seras raised an eyebrow

"Jan we both know you don't have a book collection, now can you please let me pass" she spoke tying to keep her voice steady , he gave her a slick smile then before she could react he snatched her book and read the front cover

"Romeo and jullet, what the fuck is this shit" Seras jumped up attempting to grab her book back, she missed

"Jan please give me my book back" she pleaded

"Humm tell you what give me a kiss and I will give you your book back" Seras felt her rage show on her checks

"No way Jan, give me my book back!"

"No can do seras, unless I get kiss you won't be reading this" he teased flapping the pages and he tore at a few, seras felt like crying

"Jan please that was a gift!" she reached for her book again Jan moved his arm so that she missed and ended up falling in a mud puddle. The passing villagers laughed and pointed while the three girls made pink noises

"Oink, Oink!"

"Ha ha you look like a mud covered pig! Oink, oink!"

"Yea ohh look seras had turned into a pig" Jan knelt down

"Ah don't worry seras, you look like a cute pig to me" he teased, seras grabbed her book and ran for it, tears streaming from her eyes _"dam it seras you let them get to you again"_ she thought as she ran towards her home.

_Back at her cottage _

Seras's step farther was chopping up wood in the garden, his muscles shone with sweat, he notice her running up the path way , she stopped in front of him his eye's washed over her mud caked hair and dress

"What happened seras?" he asked wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Seras faked a smile

"I fell over on the way home, sorry...I got a new book and it was free" she spoke forcing her words to sound happy. He nodded

"alright then, well get ya self cleaned up and I will make some brunch" Seras nodded and walked back into the cottage, she stumbled into her bed room and shut the door behind her, she sunk to the floor , hugging her knees she began to sob. After she washed her hair and changed into a plan yellow dress she walked down the stairs.

_The kitchen_

Seras was welcomed by her step father's warm smile

"Ah there you are, I hope ye be in the mood for beef stew" seras felt her true smile return, she loved it when he cooked, his meals always were full of flavour and left a warm feeling in your stomach. She sat down on a chair and waited for him to do the same.

"Let us pray" seras closed her eyes and bowed her head

"Dear lord for what we are about to receive may the lord make us truly thankful amen"

"Amen" seras and her papa began eating, seras closed her eyes wanting to savour the taste

"Papa this is wonderful!" seras spoke licking her lips making the priest smile

"Well thank me mother, she always made sure I knew how to cook" after ten minutes he spoke again

"Ah seras I will be going away tomorrow to visit a village and I won't be back for a week" Seras paused

"W...What? You're going away" seras spoke she hated it when he went away

"I know it's sudden but this is very urgent, you know that I moved to this country to preach, well this village may have lost their faith and I intend to help them find it again"

"But can't they just come here and find you" seras muttered stabbing a lump of beef with her fork

"Come now seras you know how important it is to me" seras sighed but gave in

"Yes papa" The man smiled and ruffled his Step daughter's hair

"Oh I almost forgot, I want ye to have this" seras felt her eye's widen and her mouth drop, he was holding a beautiful silver necklace with a small silver cross, he stood up and placed it in her hand

"It was mine a long time ago but I want you to have it" seras jumped up and threw her arms around him

"Oh thank you papa it's beautiful, I promise to take good care of it" he hugged her back

"Ye be welcome seras, now then what's that book about ye got today?"

_Seras's bedroom at night_

Seras slumped into her bed, she felt tried and her eye lids became heavy. She removed her necklace and placed it on her bed side table, she knelt up and said her prayers

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take" She blew out her candle and slid underneath her bed cover's and thought about the day she meet her step farther

"_now seras you understand that you are going to live with this man know don't you" mother clag spoke to the little girl who's eye were red from crying, the little girl glanced up at the very tall man, his hair was a fiery red and his eye's a emerald green, he knelt down to her height level _

"_Hello there little one, my name is Alexander Anderson, why don't you tell me your name" the little girl mumbled _

"_Seras...Victoria" her voice like a whisper in the wind , the man stood up to talk to mother Clag the little girl could not understand what they were saying , after a few moments the man looked at the little girl _

"_I understand sister, I will take her with me, and may God bless you" The little girl began to cry and she leaned into his leg _

"_Ah now angles don't like to see little girls cry and if you don't stop you will make them cry and then it will rain" The man spoke picking the girl up , his voice made her calm and stop crying _

"_Now then seras, you're going to come with me" _

"_What should I call you?" she asked _

"_Why don't you call me papa?" _

Seras smiled at the memory and very soon she fell asleep

_Next morning at sunrise_

Seras stood in the early morning breeze and watched the sun appear in the distance, small spears of red and yellow light stabbed the earth, and the sky was almost ablaze with its light. Seras sighed _"I hate it when he goes away"_ she thought as her papa was leading Gabriel out from the stables , seras pated his neck and stroked his white mane as her step farther mounted him.

"Goodbye papa, come back safe" she spoke leaning up so he could kiss her forehead

"Don't worry little one I will be back before you can say God bless ye" he reassured her, seras waved as he stared to gallop off into the sun rise

"Please come back soon" she spoke stoking her cross that hung around her neck

_After a day's ride somewhere in the forest _

"Ah blast this useless map!" the Scott's man howled shaking the old map, he had been riding for a whole day and he was lost, it had already begun to rain and his map was getting wet. He could no longer read it and he had no clue where they were. His horse stumbled a few times and it made the priest become worried, the wood's were not a safe place to be especially if you were alone and at night.

"I better find somewhere to shelter, this is getting ridiculous!" he growled to himself the horse neighed as if her understood what he was saying, he patter his neck

"I agree" Then he heard a noise that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he heard the distant rumble of a howling and not just any

"Wolfs! Shit, God pardon me language, get going Gabriel, c'mon get" he kicked on the horse's sides to urge the best to go faster, they were now on the run from a pack of hungry wolfs and they were gaining on them. The pack were now snapping their jaws at the horses legs, one jumped up and bit the man's thigh

"Ah! Get of me ya hell hound" he punched the wolf with his free hand and he managed to detach his jaws, the horse let out a cry of pain as a wolf bit into his skinny leg and caused the animal to stand on his hind legs, the priest let out a yell as he was thrown onto the ground hitting his head hard. The animal galloped off into the mist the pack of wolfs still chasing him.

"Ah dam monsters" he muttered pulling his wet, muddy body up from the ground and clutched his wounded head, he removed his hand and looked at it, and it was cover in blood

"That's going to hurt in the morning, but right now I need to find a place to stay" he took a moment to look at his surrounding's and he stumbled through the fog

"I hope I don't come by those wolfs again...hang on" The man removed his glasses , wiped them and then put them back on , he was right he had spotted a castle in the distance although the fog was doing a good job of hiding most of it.

"I really hope they will let me stay there" he spoke as he dragged his wounded leg and headed for the castle.

_Castle Dracula_

"Hello...hello...is anybody home?" he called, his voice echoed the walls, he step inside wanting very much to get out of the rain. He assumed that this was the main hall, the first thing he saw was a very large stair case that led off in two separate parts, one going to the left the other to the right, he noticed gargoyles and stone demons were carved in the walls, the floor appeared to be stone and a large red carpet led up from the stair case. It was all very grand but there was something about the atmosphere that made the priest shiver.

"Hey...hello...is anyone here!" he called out, nothing. _"Surely a place like this has an owner?"_ he thought walking through the grand room.

"Shh he'll here you" The priest froze

"H...hello?"

"Oh you've don't it now"

"Hey I am not the one still zaliking!"

"Shut up!" The priest held his breath, he grabbed candelabra from a table and to his surprise it spoke to him

"...uh zorry but can you put me down please?"

"WAH!" he dropped the speaking object, which now was using his candlestick holder arm to push himself back up

"Well zat waz rather rude of you, dropping people like zat!" The man starred down at the object

"I...must have hit my head really hard, or it's just a dream"

"Lemmie zest that theory for you" the candelabra placed a flame on his finger, his natural reflexes made him jump back

"Ouch!...so this is not a dream?"

"Well if it is it's a night mare!" The man watched as a clocklike object jumped down from the table

"My name is Rip Van winkle, and you are?"

"...Anderson..."

"Well I am sorry Anderson but you can't stay here, so if you would kindl..." her words cut off from the candelabra's arm

"Ah c'mon Rip za poor man is injured let him stay za night"

"No Pip what if the master found out about this!"

"Well we will just have to be extra careful"

"Grrr fine, one quick cup of tea and that's it"

"Ah lemmie introduce my zelf, the name is Pip Bernadotte please to meet you now if you would come zis way please" The bewildered priest followed the objects unaware that a pair of furious red eyes had been watching.

_The lounge _

The living objects had pulled the Scott's man into a very large room were a roaring fire was burning creating a much welcomed heat. Pip showed him to a large red chair that even towered over him. He slumped down much enjoying the comfort it was giving

"Pip not in the master chair!"

"Ah it won't hurt! He is still asleep anyway" The priest let out a relaxed sigh , he then felt something small bump into his toes, he peered over his knee to find a small little tea cup

"Hello Mr! My name is Schrödinger "the man picked up the small tea cup

"Uh hello ...so you're a tea cup"

"Yes...for putting tea in"

"Uh huh" the priest noticed that there was a wonderful smell coming from the tea cup

"Go ahead Mr" the man sipped making the tea cup giggle

"Ha ha pip he's tickling me!" there was a sudden chill in the air and the fire went out , the man noticed the objects shiver in fear and the little tea cup was now trying to hide in his clothing , a dark shadow filled the room , it came closer its voice made the priest want to grab his crucifix

"There is a human in here" the voice growled like a distance thunder, the tea cup jumped down and hid behind Rip

The shadows took a form of a man, but he was not human, the priest was now face to face with a very angry vampire

"Who are you" he asked his voice held a dangerous tone his eye ablaze with red hell fire

"I...I..."

"Who is this?" he ordered and a terrified Rip plodded forward

"He came from outside sire ...h...he just wanted t..." the vampire roared causing the clockwork girl to fall backwards

"You are trespassing!"

"I...I am sorry I got lost and just wanted a...p...place to stay" The vampire gave him a sick, twisted grin

"I will give you a place to stay" he grabbed hold of the terrified human and dragged him out of the room

"P...please...N...no!"

**Well...what do you think? (Evil grin) hope you like my 2****nd**** AxS story!**

**I don't know whether I should still do hints so could you please tell me in your review if you still want me to put them in , here's one for ya anyways XD **

**HINT: what will happen to Anderson? Will seras rescue him? Or be killed by the no life king?**

**Find out next chappie coming VERY soon so keep checking **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Seras: wow you've made Disney scary! **

**Me: yup **

**Alucard: I still don't like it **

**Seras: ¬¬ (at Alucard)**


	2. ice and fire

**Hello again! Next chappie for you happy reading! Oh this means that someone is singing ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or beauty and the beast (or Romeo and jullet or the slumber song)**

**Rated T **

The blood from the vampire rose 

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow" Seras read the line out load to her animal audience. She had been reading her book to the chickens which pecked the grass in their coop, not paying any interest in the reader. The girl sighed _"I guess chickens are not ones for poetry, but still this story is amazing!" _she though while closing her book, picking herself up from the mint green grass she exited were the chickens were kept. She had done all of the cleaning , she washed scrubbed and sewed all day and now she had the evening off to read, but it always more fun to read to someone and the someone was not there.

"If I can't stand him being away for one day, how the hell will I manage for a whole week?" she asked herself as she entered her cottage. It was almost night and she had not made dinner, she pulled out a sack of potatoes and started to peel some, while she did she sang to herself

~amid the roses Mary sits and rocks her Jesus child , while amid the tree tops sighs the breeze so warm and mild, and soft and sweetly sings a bird upon the bough ah baby sleep dear one , slumber now~ she took a breath in to sing the next verse when there was a very urgent knock on the door

"Who on earth could that be?" she stopped peeling and opened the door

"You have a wonderful voice seras" Seras mentally slapped herself for not checking who it was first through the window

"G...Gaston...what do you want?" She spoke making sure that door was half closed, he gave her a snake like smile

"I have come to chat seras ...let me in" seras swallowed

"Sorry Gaston but its late and I have to make my dinner" she attempted to close the door but his hand blocked it from being shut and swung it open. Seras took a few steps back he followed her step from step

"Gaston would you please leave" she spoke unable to keep her voice from shaking

"You see seras for some reason you are the only girl in the village who does not appreciate my attentions, and I have come to put that right" seras felt her heart race and her palms become sweaty

"W...what do...You mean put that right?" he was dangerously close

"I have come to ask you to marry me" seras had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing

"Marry you...Gaston I am speechless but I cannot marry you" he raised an eyebrow

"Who said I was asking, I am telling you" this made her become angry and she notice that they were in the kitchen

"Gaston I will not marry you, when papa get's back he'll kill you if you try to force me!"

"True but he is not here and a lot can change in a week" seras had heard enough she grabbed a bowl and smashed it over his head, causing him to fall to the ground in a large heap.

"Oh what have I done?" she cried out, she checked his pulse and gave a sigh of relief

"Phew, I have just knocked him out" she dragged his body up the stairs and placed him in her papa's bedroom.

"Sorry Gaston" she spoke rubbing his head, the feeling of guilt rumbled up inside her stomach, sitting on the side of the bed she looked out of the window, the sun had now set and the moon lit up the sky, she loved the moon it's light was shy and made her feel peaceful, she then saw something that caught her eye, just below the field she caught a glimpse of a white mane

"Gabriel..?" she was right the hoarse was galloping towards the cottage and seras felt something pang in her head, her papa was not riding on him she rushed out side

"Gabriel...what..." she touched the saddle and hr hand trembled

"Blood!" she checked the horse for injuries and found teeth marks on one of his legs, not serious enough for him to bleed

"Gabriel what happened?" she asked even thought the horse could not answer

"I have to find him, he must be very badly hurt" she kissed the horses neck and pulled on his reigns leading him to the stable, she ran back into her cottage and grabbed her red hooded cloak, a small bundle of food, a pouch of water and some bandages. She mounted the animal and kicked on his sides

"Take me to him" she whispered into his ear and the animal ran off into the night.

_Castle Dracula (two hours later)_

Seras had fallen asleep in the middle of the journey and when she awoke she found herself outside the gates of a very large Castle.

"Well done Gabriel" she stroked his mane, his long white hair entangled in her small fingers. She climbed down, the mist encircled around her making the girl shiver, she held the reigns tight in her hands as she walked towards the black gates, towering over her and had spiked spade heads reaching towards the moon. Her horse neighed in discomfort

"Don't worry Gabriel it's just a castle...a very big, spooky castle at that, is this the place?" she said looking at the building in front of her, she then spotted a small scarp of grey clothing skewered on the bottom of the gate. She yanked it off and almost instantly recognised it

"Papa...this the right place" summoning all the bravery she had left she pushed the gates open causing an ear bursting screech as the old rusted hinges caused friction with each other.

Seras was now standing in front of a large door with lion head shaped door knockers, she left her animal behind her and banged on the door, no one answered she hesitantly opened the door.

_Meanwhile inside the grand entrance _

"Ha I knew it, it knew it was a bad idea to bring that man in here, but no we have to treat him like he's fucking royalty and we got the fucking shit kicked out of us!" Rip growled

"Ah don't get zo mad you will break one of your cogz!"Pip replied lighting his candles up

"I waz trying to be hospitable!"

"HA! And was it worth us getting battered by the most insane vamp in existence?" she snapped back, the French candelabra pondered

"Ummm yez?" the door suddenly banged, the two objects froze

"Oh shit not again!" Seras stepped through the door, her face hidden by her velvet red hood

"Hello...is anyone here?" she called, no one answered

"Don't say anything pip, I mean it!"

"Shh!" Seras jumped

"Hello, I am sorry for intruding but I am looking for my farther and I think he came this way" again no one answered, she pulled her hood down revelling her beautiful face

"Hang on a minute, it's a girl!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"I mean zhe must be za one to break za seal!" As seras wondered up a spiral staircase the two objects' flowed keeping their distance, seras paused catching her breath

"How many stairs are there?" she asked herself, she then heard a noise that sounded like her step farther, she called out again as she ran up the stone stairs

"Papa? Is that you" seras kept running until she had entered a room that looked like a small prison, with at least five cells and the room only had one window.

"Seras?" (Cough) is that you?"

"Papa!" seras ran over to a cell in which the Scott's man had been placed, his face was pale and his cuts were still bleeding

"Papa, what happen to you?"

"Seras you must leave at once" seras shook her head and clutched his hands through the iron bars

"Papa who did this to you?" she spoke ignoring his warnings

"Seras listen to me! You must leave now before it's too late"

"No papa, who d..." the room became colder and filled with mist , seras felt something yank on her arms and a force push her against the wall and her limbs became numb, the mist slowly dissolve and a figure of a very tall man appeared , he was wearing a red trench coat but seras's eyes were pierced to his face, his red eyes clashed with her deep sea blue, he had a smile that would make the devil blink twice , his words cut into her like shards of ice

"What do we have here?" seras struggled, she tried to move her arm but found that it was frozen to the wall, she was a sitting duck

"Leave her alone ya undead monster!" the man growled at the priest

"Silence!" He then turned back to the girl, who looked confused and then noticed the glint of his white, sharp, fangs,

"A...vampire?" she breathed making the vampire grin

"What a clever human" he mocked releasing the hold on the girl making her fall to the floor, she crawled next to her step farther

"Please let him go, he did not do anything to you"

"He was trespassing and the punishment is death, or if I get hungry I may have him for a midnight snack" he teased, seras felt a spark of courage and stood up

"How dare you put an injured man in here like this without food of water, have you no shame!" she yelled, this was a mistake for the vampire roared and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and shook her

"How dare **I**, you stupid little human" he threw her across the room and laughed, making the girl shiver and her fear took over her

"Please let him go, I beg you" The vampire chuckled

"No, now get out of my sight before I kill you" seras felt a tear run down her face

"Then...take me instead!" The priest gasped

"No seras, I won't let you" the vampire paused and then span around to face her, his eyes looked her up and down

"You would sacrifice yourself for this foolish man?"

"Yes...I would" The vampire looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again

"As you wish, human" he dragged the Scott's man out of the cell and open a portal

"Seras no, don't do this!" he called as he was pushed through the portal, the room fell silent

"Y...you did not even let me say goodbye" she spoke her voice shaking like her hands and tears fell from her eyes and splashed onto the cold stone floor.

"Spare me your pathetic tears, now follow me" seras paused

"B...But I thought you were going to kill me?" The vampire growled

"Would you like that?"

"No"

"Then shut up and follow me" he ordered and seras obeyed

_Outside seras room _

Seras had kept her head down the whole way, and the vampire noticed her silence and invaded her mind to see what see was thinking _"Papa, I did not even get to say good bye to you, I don't know what this monster is going to do to me, I am sacred" _he found himself frowning at her thoughts and tried to make conversation

"My name is Alucard" she said nothing

"You may go anywhere inside the castle, excepted the dungeons"

"What's in there?" she asked

"Something that foolish humans are not allowed to see" he hissed, he then stopped in front of a light blue door with golden handles , he then gestured for her to go inside as she did he followed her , and she soon felt nervous

"this will be you're room, in the day you may do as you wish but do not leave the castle grounds, at night you are to join me and entertain me" seras felt angry

"Entertain you?" she spoke almost in a mocking tone

"Well that won't be hard for you since you are doing it right now" seras span round her eyes clashed with his

"Do you intend to make me your dinner" this made Alucard chuckle

"I like to play with my prey before I devour it" seras let her head sink down so that she was now looking at the floor

"But, I don't intend to make you a meal, however" he paused and seras took a step backwards from the look in his eyes, he grabbed her hand putting it to his lips

Seras closed her eyes expecting the worst to happen, he nipped her finger making her gasp, he licked the blood and seras could feel his tongue dance around her finger and watched in amazement as the wound closed. He smiled showing his pearly whites

"Goodnight human" he mock bowed and opened a portal

"My name is seras Victoria" she hissed he laughed as he entered the portal leaving seras her face mixed with very different emotions.

**Hope you liked it! XD **

**Next chappie coming ****very soon **

**REVEIW!**


	3. barley even friends

**Tada! Next chapter as promised thanks for the reviews guyz keep em coming XD! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or beauty and the beast (blah blah) **

**Rated T **

**Enjoy! **

The blood from the vampire rose 

Seras tossed and turned all night, her pillow soaked with tears she stared up at the ceiling thinking about Alucard, his devilish smile printed in her mind. She sighed and turned so that she was facing the window next to the four posted bed. It had begun to rain and the sky had turned a copper orange, the wind howled against her window.

"Papa" the words lingered in the room as a single tear fell from her eye as she drifted off to sleep a dream clouded her mind.

_In the dream _

"_Please let my wife live!" the man begged _

"_No fucking way man, I warned you leave it or else!" The little girl watched as the bad man shouted, she was hiding in a closet , the lady with the blue eyes said she had to stay in here , so like a good little girl she obeyed. A bad man came into the room and started shouting at the blue eyed women and at the man who called her kitten _

"_Please...don't!" _

"_too late!" the bad man stabbed him with a sharp pretty thing , the man fell to the floor and did not move, the little girl was angry she loved that man and began to cry_

"_You're fucking next you little bitch!" The bad man hit the blue eyed women , the little girl wanted to help , the man laughed at her as he stuck the pretty thing into the women , red paint splashed over the floor , the little girl went to tell the bad man off _

"_Mummy...daddy?" why were they not moving? The little girl grabbed at the bad man pulling his hair _

"_Ah get the fuck of me you little brat!" the little girl winced something hurt her tummy and her dress became red _

"_Mummy? ...daddy?" _

_End of dream (morning) _

Seras shot up, her heart was racing and she took a moment to recognise her surrounding before slumping back into the blue silk sheets.

"It was just a dream" she wiped the sweat from her forehead

"Well more like a nightmare" she closed her eyes recalling the past events and it made her grumble

"I forgot, I am being kept prisoner by an insane vampire" she mused, she then heard a knock at the door. Climbing out of the bed she grabbed a nightgown which was hanging over a chair, she pulled it on and then spoke

"C...come in" the door opened, she was not prepared for the sight

"Ah, good morning how are you feeling?" seras jumped ,her hair stood on end

"WAH! ...y...your...a tea pot!"She yelled, a small purple tea pot with male features hopped along the floor towards the sunned girl

"Yes I know it's a bit of a shock, my name is Walter and may I ask your name?" Seras rubbed her eyes in disbelief

"...wait...I must still be dreaming"

"I am afraid not"

"My name is seras Victoria" the teapot smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Victoria" Seras stumbled backwards almost falling over

"I am sorry but...why are you a teapot?" Walter gave her another smile

"One thing at a time, Miss Victoria" he spoke avoiding her question, at that moment seras saw a small table roll its way into the room

"Ah I hope you are hungry" seras nodded and glanced over at the tray, she saw a bowl of hot porridge and a glass of warm milk. She scratched her head

"Umm...do they talk as well?" Walter laughed

"We all can move but some can't talk don't worry you can still use them as you would use normal cutlery" Seras slowly picked up a spoon, then scooped up her meal and gently placed it in her mouth,

"This is really nice, almost as good at papa's" she then became sad at the thought of her step farther and how she would never see him again. Walter notice her sadness

"Don't worry Miss Victoria is was a very brave thing you did scarifying yourself like that, everyone thought so" Seras smiled at the teapot

"Thank you, so then what should I do today?" Walter looked thoughtful for a moment until there was another knock on the door

"Why hello zer!" seras felt her mouth drop as Pip came towards her

"May I introduce my zelf, my name is Pip and you are..."

"Seras Victoria"

"ah what a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as your face" seras blushed then mentally slapped herself _"a candelabra just called you beautiful...I think I am going to go insane" _ Walter growled at pip

"Don't you have something to light up Pip?"

"Ah don't be like zat, I just wanted to say hello to our new guest" Seras raised an eye brow

"Guest, I thought I was a prisoner" her words made Walter look guilty but made Pip smile

"Of course you are not a prisoner!" He spoke sheepishly

"So I can go then?" Walter slapped pip with his spout

"Ignore him Miss Victoria, he is full of nonsense"

"So I am a prisoner then" Walter sighed

"Sorry but It seems you are, but the master ordered that you are to be treated _like_ a guest" he spoke hoping to make her happy. Seras nodded and then stood

"Ummm may I please get dressed?"

"Yes of course pick anything you like from the wardrobe, we will wait for you outside...Pip you too" Pip frowned but followed and they shut the door behind them

"Okay then, I am trapped in a castle with a insane vampire and speaking objects...what next" Seras opened the wardrobe and she looked at the dresses, all were too fine for her liking

"These are just way too fancy...well this one is ok" Seras pulled out a long dark green dress with golden roses stitched into the hem. After she dressed she pulled the blue ribbon out of her hair allowing her hair to fall freely, she glanced into the mirror and moved her cross so that it faced the right way up. Giving a quick spin she then stepped out of the room

"Ah you're ready, how would you like a tour of the castle?" Walter asked the young women, seras hummed

"Umm ok I may as well"

_The Grand entrance _

"This castle is about three hundred years old, and it was built for the dracul family" seras listened intently

"So has Alucard always lived here?" Pip's flames brighten at her question

"Uh well we are not really sure..." he spoke

"Why are you not sure?"

"Because the master is much older than we are and ...well he does not talk about his personal life to his servants, you understand" Seras nodded as they walked into the grand entrance, seras noticed a door behind the large stair case

"Were does that door lead to?" Walter glanced at the door

"The dungeons...but you won't want to see a dirty damp place like that would you?" seras gave him a look which made the teapot wish he had never said anything

"What's he hiding down there?"

"U...Uh...N...Nothing mignonette" seras gave him a quick smile

"Mignonette?" Pip gave her a wink making Walter frown

"Anyway, Miss Victoria it's not a very nice place to be...perhaps you would like to visit the armoury...Or the library?" seras's eyes lit up like the flames on pips candles

"You have a library?" Walter smiled, his purple china body gleamed

"Ah so you like to read...Well then come this way" he spoke with a tone of relief, Pip and Walter started to pot along down a corridor assuming that the new guest was following, seras took this opportunity to visit the dungeons despite the vampire's warnings

_The dungeons _

Seras had always been very curios by nature, so it was natural for her do go to places she knew she shouldn't, she found herself walking down a damp, dark corridor, the walls were a type of stone that shone with slimly mould , the air was old and filled with dust she could barely see her hands. She kept walking down the dank corridor until she spotted a small glint of candle light glowing dimly next to what appeared to be a door

"Is that a door?" as she drew closer she found that is was not a door, but a piece of fabric covering the entrance to a room. She carefully folded the fabric so she could pass by, and in the centre of the room was the most beautiful thing seras had ever seen. A single red rose was hovering in a glass bell jar on a small round table, seras came closer to find that it was also glowing

"Is everything here enchanted?" she carefully removed the bell jar to admire the rose more clearly, the room suddenly filled with mist and seras felt something lurk in the corner of the room

"What are you doing here!" the vampire hissed, seras placed the bell jar back over the rose

"...I am sorry...I was just"

"I thought I made it clear, you should not be here!" he snapped causing her to fall backwards and she hit the ground hard

"I...I" Alucard was beyond fury and his eyes were blazing with hell fire

"How dare you disobey me!" he slammed his fits into the wall causing the stone to crumble

"Get out!" he bellowed seras scrambled off the floor and now was running for what she feared, may be her life, she kept running even when she was out of the dungeons she burst through the castle doors and ran for the stables, she mounted her horse and was now galloping away into the fog the vampires angry roars were still echoing throughout her head

"I am sorry, but I can't stay there ever again!" She kept galloping through the wood's the rain hitting her bare skin, she then heard a distant growl _"has he followed me!" _ She thought helplessly, she then turned her head to find a pack of black wolfs running beside her and the horse, the animal became scared and stood on his Hine leg's causing seras to fall to the ground

"Oh God help me" she muttered as a large black wolf lunged forward to clam its prey

**O_O poor seras! Hope you enjoyed it! I won't be updating for at least two days but I promise to upload the next chappie soon **

**PLEASE REVEIW! **


	4. Then the vampire bends

**Hey! Next chappie for ya here! Thank you very much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing! Or beauty and the beast **

**Rated T **

**Happy reading ^_^ **

The blood from the vampire rose 

"Oh God help me" she muttered as a large black wolf lunged forward to claim is prey. She closed her eyes bracing herself for pain, but she only heard the animal yelp and then a crunch she flicked opened her eyes to find the wolf dead and his neck had been snapped.

"You really are a stupid human" she looked up to find Alucard staring down at her with an almost smug look on his face. The other wolfs took one look at the vampire before scurrying off into the mist.

"Y...you broke his neck like it was a twig!" Seras said as she stood up shaking with cold, the rain was still poring and she was soaked. Alucard said nothing to her comment he looked down at the human girl and smirked

"Running away are we?" Seras bit her lip

"You scared me..." The vampire king chuckled and noticed that she was dripping wet

"You look like a drowned rat" Seras looked at her dress which had become heavy and she struggled to keep it on her shoulders, her hair was now tangled and beads of water were falling from the ends of hair.

"your horse has run away" seras nodded her eyes pinned to the muddy ground , avoiding his eyes she soon felt him come closer and she took a quick step back , she slipped on her dress and was now sitting in a mud puddle with the No life king laughing at her

"Ha ha, my how entertaing you are to watch" he sniggered, causing seras to frown

"Hump ...well you should not have come so close like that" she spat trying to pick herself up and was failing, Alucard offered his hand to the muddy seras she hesitated but took it. He pulled her up and slid off his coat wrapping it around her tiny frame.

"Thank you" she muttered, the vampire said nothing and before seras could blink he swept her up and carried her bridal style, he opened a portal back to the castle.

_Castle Dracula (seras room) _

Alucard gently placed the girl down, seras looked around and discovered that they were in her bedroom. Alucard removed his coat from Seras

"When you have made yourself a little easier to look at, you will come into my study" Seras raised an eye brow 

"Will?" Alucard let a small growl escape his throat

"That was not a request, human" seras felt her cheeks burn with anger

"My name is seras Victoria"

"I will give you ten minutes to get cleaned up, if you are not ready I will come and get you myself" He snapped back.

"...you are very rude"

"Rude, how is giving orders rude?"

"Why don't you try asking me _nicely_?" seras spoke keeping as calm as she could, Alucard gave her an insane smile, he was enjoying her remarks which he thought were foolish.

"Very well then, would you care to join me after you have changed?" he spoke giving her a mock bow.

"No thank you" she spoke smiling thinking she had trapped him.

"you will join me" he ordered

"No I will not" Seras spoke, the no life king became angry and in two paces he was right in front of her

"You what?" his words made her shiver, seras gulped wishing she had not been so stubborn

"...I don't feel very well" she lied, Alucard threw his head back laughing

"There is no point lying, I will see you in ten minutes" before seras could protest he sank thought the floor, She gritted her teeth.

"How the hec did he know I was lying...can he read minds?" seras froze at the thought

"Oh seras what have you gotten yourself into"

_10 minutes later _

After she had washed and changed the young girl walked outside her bedroom closing the door behind her

"Humm... he said study but where is it?"

"Follow me Miss Seras" Seras jumped at the voice and looked around, there was no one there

"Down here" seras looked down

"...you're a clock" Pip nodded and glanced down at her handles which twitched past her face

"Just in time, my name is Rip I am the head of staff here" Seras smiled

"Sorry it's just I am still getting used to being the only human here" she spoke rubbing the back of her head

"If you would follow me please I will take you to the master" Seras had to walk extra slow so that the clockwork Rip could lead the way.

"So...how long have you worked here?"

"A very long time"

"I don't mean to be rude but...No one had really explained why you are all objects" Rip sighed

"I am afraid I cannot tell you"

"Oh but why?"

"It's classified" Rip spoke wanting to keep her answers short as possible.

"I see" seras replied. Seras took a moment to observe her surroundings, the walls were decorated with paintings of landscapes, all were at night and there were tall windows allowing beams of moon light to scatter along the walls. Seras did not even notice that she had been humming all the way

"You have a lovely voice" Rip spoke as they came to the end of the hall way

"t...thank you" seras blushed no one had heard her sing before apart from her papa and Jan , Rip stopped in front of a large black door , she knocked twice before opening it.

_Alucard's study_

"M...Master here is Miss Seras" Seras felt the clockwork Rip give her a little tap on her shoe, gesturing her to go inside. Seras's eyes scanned the room it was quite small but was very warm, the fire place was roaring and the shadows of the flames danced on the red carpet. There was a desk at the front of the room and had stacks of books mounted upon it. Her eyes were then drawn to the Vampire who was sat in a large chair covered in purple leather. His elbows were resting on the desk and his chin was pressed into his crossed fingers.

"Sit down human" Seras looked at Rip and smiled before sitting down on a chair in front of the desk. She placed her hands in her lap before speaking.

"Well I am here so...what now?" Alucard grinned, his fangs touch his bottom lip

"So then human how do you like the castle?" Seras looked confused _"is this what he wanted, just a chat?" _her thought made his grin widen

"Unless you can think of something better to do human" Seras felt her eyes widen

"So you can read my mind then" Alucard nodded

"It's a little rude to read my mind without permission" She spoke keeping the tone of her voice even

"My apologies human" he mocked, Sears then felt a pang in her head she had not thanked him for saving her.

"Umm by the way, thank you for saving my life" This made the vampire's smile disappear and his eyes became soft.

"...you are welcome" Seras smiled at him, Alucard felt his eyes widen, No one had given him a smile for a very long time. He looked at her features, her long light blondie hair shone and her cool blue eyes reflected his blood red eyes, she was beautiful.

"You should have never left the castle"

"You shouldn't have scared me like that"

"Well you should have obeyed me when I told you to keep out of the dungeons"

"You need to learn to control your temper and you are far too rude" The vampire chuckled

"I have always been this way and I am not about to change for one single human" Seras looked thoughtful for a moment

"Please?" Alucard did not know how but when she said that word something made him give in

"I suppose I could learn" he spoke through his teeth, but it made seras smile

"Thank you Alucard, You can start by calling me seras" Alucard sighed

"Very well, seras" seras felt herself relax in the seat, she then yawned

"Sleepy?"

"Yes a little"

"Go to bed"

"What?"

"Go to bed"

"But..."

"Seras, please go to bed"

"Ok, good night Alucard"

"Good night, seras" The no life king watched as the girl left him alone in the room, he was there but his thoughts were far beyond the walls of his study

"_so it seem that the human is going to give me lessons on how to behave, this should be fun however the rose has began to wilt , so this girl is the "right women" that enchantment must be trying to play some kind of sick game, this girl was brought up around the laws of God , I don't think that such a human could ever come to have feelings for a monster, yet she had that guts to disobey me and she still insists on being stubborn, but she has not seen me when I am at my worst, It is very unlikely that she will come to love me, And I don't practically wish to have a human lecture me , but why is her smile still printed in my mind, why haven't I drank her dry , why did I save her, why did she sacrifice herself for her farther, she is...very confusing" _ The king stood and turned to face the moon that shone through the window , The night was almost at its end and he had not eaten. He pulled on a long cord of rope which rang the servants, almost instantly there was a knock on the door

"Come in"

"Ah good evening master" Walter spoke as he potted along the floor

"I am hungry"

"Of course master I have your dinner here" The tea pot was followed by a rolling tray carrying a wine glass and a bottle of blood. The tray rolled next to the vampire and stood still as he pored the blood into the glass

"Leave me, oh and Walter make sure that Seras has all that she needs"

"Yes master" the rolling tray left with Walter leaving the no life king alone once again. He put the glass to his lips and drank the red liquid. He remembered the taste of her blood, it was sweet and was the most tantalising blood he had ever tasted. He placed the glass back down on the desk, and licked his lips , how much he wanted to taste it again , he grinned as he remembered the look on her face when he had bit her finger , it made him chuckle

"I hope to see that look again seras"

**Hope ya liked it! Sorry it if it was crappy T_T next chappie coming soon! **

**PLZ, PLZ REVIEW! **


	5. changes

**Ok chapter 5 here ya happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or beauty and the beast **

**Rated T **

The blood from the vampire rose 

The day had passed by all too quickly for sears liking. Whenever she could feel the warm brush of light from the sun setting she knew she would soon have to see the vampire. She sighed as she dressed for the evening

"Here we go again" she said to herself as she laced up the front of the sky blue gown she had decided to wear. She then glanced in her mirror making sure she still could recognise her reflection

"Three, two one" As the young girl had expected there was a knock on her door.

"Hiya Pip, how are you?" The candelabra winked at his new friend

"I am ok zeras, you look beautiful zis evening" Seras felt herself blush

"So then, you've come to take me away again" Pip chuckled

"Ah now come now zeras the master is zot that bad" The girl rolled her eyes _"not that bad is sugar coating it". _But not to cause any trouble she followed Pip until they came to the master's study

"In ya go zeras" Seras smiled thankfully before she opened the door

_Alucard's study_

"I don't need an escort to your study you know" She spoke folding her arms in front of her chest. The no life king grinned at the human

"It's just to make sure you don't get lost, seras" he spoke making sure he said her name to please her, and it did

"How are you this evening Alucard?"

"Very well seras, what shall we do this evening?" Seras gave him a look of puzzlement _"is he teasing me?" _

"...you're asking me?" He nodded

"Really?" he nodded again, seras smiled she had been asked what _she_ had wanted to do for a change

"Ummm well ..." she then remembered how lovely the garden was and she only seen it through her window

"May we walk in the garden?" Alucard raised an eye brow

"You want to have a look at my garden?" Seras nodded keenly, Alucard gave her his trade mark grin and he offered his arm, seras took it without hesitation which surprised them both. Seras smiled at the vampire

"maybe I am getting used to your touch now" Alucard looked at her face , checking for any sign of worry or fear, there was none This made him smile and he opened a portal to the garden.

_The garden _

"Wow this is amazing!" seras gasped at the garden, It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen , hedges of green leaves had been cut to shape horses on their hind legs and all of the flowers were in full bloom. The fountain which had stone fishes were squirting water high into the air, almost reaching the moon, Alucard became confused at her reaction

"Seras, why are you so ...happy to see the garden?" Seras stopped to face him

"...well I have never seen a garden like this, I have a small hedge of buttercups at home but nothing like this" Alucard kept his eyes pinned to seras as she danced around admiring every inch of the garden. Her face was lit up with joy,_ "humans are strange creatures, and they never fail to surprise me but why when I see her smile like that it makes me feel..." _

"Alucard this garden is beautiful! Thank you so much for showing it to me"

"You are very welcome" Seras sat down on a stone bench and patted the seat next to her , Alucard took the hint and sat down next to her, Seras pulled out a book from her dress pocket

"Alucard do you enjoy reading?"

"Well it depends on what the book is about" Seras nodded wanting Alucard to ask her what her book was about, Alucard grinned as he read her mind

"You seem to carry that book around every were, what is it called?"

"Romeo and jullet" Alucard laughed making seras shiver

"What's so funny?" she spoke frowning at the no life king

"You are seras, you're are telling me that you like that book" Seras became angry

"Yes I do, why do you find that so funny" she clutched the book tighter in her arms

"That story is a perfectly good example to how stupid and pitiful humans can be" seras stood up and walked away from the vampire

"Were are you going?" he growled

"I am going to bed, since you keep laughing at me"

"I don't think so" Seras felt like screaming when she saw black shadows wrap around her arms and pull her back down to the stone seat, she felt them slowly release her and she became numb with fear

"W...what was that?"

"Something to make you behave"

"You can't just grab me like..."

"Yes I can"

"No you can't!"

"I just did" seras felt tears of frustration form around her eyes

"I...I was trying so hard to get along with you..." Alucard felt a sting in the back of his neck, it irritated him when she cried

"You must understand seras when I give a command you must obey" Seras nodded and kept her chin down , Alucard read her mind _"I...was trying so hard to make friends with him...if I am going to spend the rest of my life hear I want to at least be friends with him, ...Oh yes I forgot I am a prisoner here" _Her thoughts made him frown, he placed a finger below her chin and gently tiled her head up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I am sorry seras" Her tears almost instantly faded, she sniffed

"Ok" She spoke softly, his finger was still under her chin when he spoke again

"Maybe I did not like the story, because I read it much too quickly why don't you read it to me" seras gave him a small smile

"But you said you did not like it"

"Perhaps if you read it too me, I will like it better" she felt her body lean into him when she opened her book and she began to read.

"Two households, both alike in dignity in fair Verona..." her words filled the night and Alucard found her voice soothing and it made him want to listen until she had finished the whole book.

_Meanwhile (window above the garden)_

"Hey Rip, you haz got to see this!"

"Grrr what is it Pip I am busy!" Pip had been watching his master and seras form a window that overlooked the garden

"Look at zis!" Rip peered over the window and her bright blue eyes grew larger the longer she looked

"Miss Seras is reading to the master?" she gasped, Walter had passed by the spying servants and went to investigate

"You two should be...is that Miss Victoria with the master?"

"I told you she iz za one to break za seal!" The three watched in amazement while a small cup skipped by

"Hey what are you guyz looking at" The cup failed to get their attention, he jumped up and down attempting to see

"Hey guys I can't see, what are you looking at...HELLO!" all three jumped, Walter almost smashed his china body

"Schrödinger! Do you want me to smash into a thousand bits?" Walter hissed

"I wanted to see what was going on!"

"Shit everyone hide I think the master just heard us!"

_Back in the garden _

"Did you hear something?" seras asked Alucard who was looking at a window behind them

"It was nothing seras, sorry I interrupted your reading" Seras smiled

"...Uh don't worry"

"I was enjoying it as well" he muttered

"Really!" He gave the young human a look to encouraging her to go on reading .After ten more minutes of her reading she closed the book at a cliff hanger, this made Alucard moan

"Hang on, you have not finished reading the end of that chapter" Seras gave him a devious smile

"I will read the rest to you tomorrow night" This made him frown

"I see, you are leaving me at a cliff hanger"

"You have read it before, so you do know what is going to happen next"

"Yes but you make the words come to life" Seras blushed at his complement

"Umm thank you" He grinned noticing the redness in her cheeks

"You are most welcome, seras" She rubbed her eyes and starched her arms

"Alucard..."

"You are tried"

"Yes, please may I go to bed?"

"Yes" she got up to leave when she felt something touch her hand

"Seras I take it then that you love to read"

"Yes I do very much" Alucard looked mischievous for a moment

"Good...well I bid you good night seras" Seras looked down at her hand still being held captive by his

"Alucard...I cannot go if you don't let my hand go" Alucard looked at his hand and reluctantly let hers go

"Good night Alucard" Seras spoke before leaving the vampire alone in the garden. He watched her leave, and a very large grin spread across his face, he chuckled to himself

"Could it be that I am starting to fall for this silly little human?" His laughter filled the garden

_Next evening_

"Alucard where are you taking me!" seras growled as she was being dragged by a very amused Alucard.

"Be patient seras"

"But was the blind fold really necessary?" 

"Well no, but the thought of blind folding you was too hard to resist" he chuckled

"...why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She spoke helplessly. She then felt Alucard stop and he let go of her hand, She heard him opened a door and by the sound of the hinges it had not been used for a long time. Seras felt the vampire take her both of her hands and gently pull her

"Can I take this off now?"

"Not yet" She heard his footsteps become distant and she heard him swing a Curtin opening, she taped her foot on the floor impatiently

"Alucard what are..." she felt his undo the blind fold and she felt her eyes become as big as the moon. She gasped at what she saw, she was standing in the biggest library she had ever seen

"Alucard...I...it's..." she was an able to speak , she ran around the room looking at the many shelves of books she saw that they reached the ceiling, hundreds and hundreds of books all kept organised and clean. She smiled at the vampire

"Alucard it's wonderful, I could spend the rest of my life in this room" each word she spoke was filled with joy. The no life king smiled at her reaction

"Then it's yours seras" she felt her heart thump in her chest

"...what?"

"It's yours, I have no use for it" Seras ran towards the vampire and wrapped her arms around his waits

"Thank you so much, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me" Alucard was shocked by her embrace but enjoyed the contact.

"I am glad you like it" he spoke patting her head, sears blushed realising that she was hugging him and quickly released him

"...sorry..." she muttered, the vampire said nothing

"So then are you going to read me the rest of that chapter?" seras gave him a blank look

"Umm could that wait until I am done reading in here?" The vampire's eyes flared as he looked up at the thousands of books

"Seras, how long do you intend to take reading all of these?"

"Come back in fifty years and I should be done" she spoke teasing him, the vampire gave her his trademark grin which made her spine tingle

"Alucard I don't trust that look on your face" but before she could run away he grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder

"Wah! Alucard when I said you need to learn to be more polite this is not a good start!" He chuckled

"No use struggling seras"

"Were are you taking me?"

"We are going to my lounge so that you can finish reading that chapter to me"

"You could have asked nicely" she spat

"But that would have been all too boring" Seras sighed as she was carried away from the room she wanted to stay in

"Don't worry books I will be back"

**Lol I loved writing this chap ^_^ hope you liked it! I will update very soon **

**REVEIW PLZZZ! **

**Seras: haha Alucard likes Romeo and Jullet!**

**Alucard: seras so do you...**

**Seras: T_T **


	6. seras's past

**Ok, chapter 6 here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or beauty and the beast (yada, yada, yada) **

**Rated T **

**Enjoy! **

The blood from the vampire rose 

"Ow my back is stiff from sitting in that chair" Seras groaned as she climbed out of her bed. The vampire had not let her move from that chair until she had finished reading, although she loved to read she could only to so much. The young girl stretched her limbs and rubbed the sore area on her back

"I hope I don't have to do that again tonight" she rubbed her eyes and flexed her fingers so that they clicked

"ah, it's way too dark in here" she said to herself as she pulled open her curtains to find the whole of the garden covered in a white blanket of snow and it was still falling. She dropped her jaw and began jumping up and down in excitement

"It's snowing!" she gasped in delight She rushed around the room grabbing something warm to wear , she then found a pair of think brown boots with fur on the rim, she began to put them on when Rip came into her room

"Good morning seras" she smiled the hands of time ticked past her face

"Rip I am going to go outside if that's ok" Rip looked confused

"What for?" seras looked at her as if she did not know how to breathe

"It's snowing Rip that's why" she spoke pulling on the other boot, Rip gave her a wry smile

"Why would you want to go outside if it snowing?"

"To have fun!" Rip looked at the young girl as if she had never hear the word

"Hey why don't you come with me...we could have a snowball fight!" But before Rip could protest, seras swooped up the clockwork Object and started to run down the hall way. She passed by Walter and Schrödinger

"Were are you going Miss Victoria?" Seras span round

"Me and Rip are going to have a snow ball fight" she replied , Walter looked at Rip who was being held very tightly in Seras arms , Rip gave Walter a look to suggest that she did not have a choice, this made the teapot chuckle

"Well have fun...why don't you take Schrodinger with you I am sure he could use the excise"

"Hell yeah! I would never miss the chance to throw snow at Rip" the teacup spoke giving the clockwork Rip an evil glare

"Great then" seras spoke picking up the small teacup and dashed down the hall way

_Outside (ten minutes later)_

"Hey no fair I was not even ready!" Schrodinger growled at a very smug Rip who was tossing a snow ball up in the air then catching it again

"Well you know what I say, tinker tailor, solider sailor, my _snow ball_ punishes all without distinction" she spoke giving the teacup a smug grin, she then threw the snow ball at the teacup causing him to fall backwards

"Ha ha! Right between the eyes!" she teased

"Hump!" While the Clockwork Rip was enjoying her triumph she felt a large snowball slam into her head, making her loose balance and fall face down into the snow, seras giggled

"Got ya!" she yelled while coming out from her hiding place. Rip pulled her face from the snow and she turned to look at seras

"Haha you look like Santa!" she joked

"Nice one seras!" Schrodinger spoke hopping over to Rip

"Hey you can see your face in the snow" Seras spoke, Rip looked down at her face print

"...very funny" she muttered while wiping the snow off her face. Seras looked up at the sky, it was completely clouded and white fluffy cotton flakes were starting to fall, one fell on seras's noise making her sneeze, this caught Rips attention

"I think we should get you back inside the master will kill me if we let you catch a cold" seras frowned

"I won't" but she sneezed again and again and found herself shivering

"Ok maybe I should"

"I thought so" rip spoke rolling her eyes

"Well let's get you in the warm and I think master said you could use the lounge it you wanted to" seras smiled

"Ok then" The three started to make their way back inside the castle

_The lounge _

"there you are Miss Victoria" Walter spoke as he tiled his body do that hot tea splashed in to a green mug, the mug moved towards seras allowing her to pick itself up , she sipped the tea feeling the warm liquid trickle down her throat warming up her body.

"ah thank you Walter the tea is delicious" She spoke putting the mug on the small table next to her chair, she glanced over to the chair sitting closet to the fire it was his, she pulled her eyes away from the chair and looked into the fire as she watched the flames dance she remembered the night before hand

"_Alucard it's almost midnight, please let me go to bed" she pleaded_

"_Not until you finish that chapter" he growled back making seras burry her head in the book. She sat up straight and continued reading _

"_Oh swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon , That monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable , she spoke to Romeo who smiled before speaking again, what shall I swear by?" seras paused , Alucard looked confused _

"_What is wrong?" His voice held a small growl, he had been enjoying her reading and did not want her to stop, seras looked up at the vampire _

"_I am just enjoying the atmosphere" she smiled _

"_Atmosphere?" _

"_yes I am really enjoying my self...And I think this is the first time that I have felt like this since I came here" she spoke unsure if her words would anger him _

"_Good because I would like you to read to me more often" _

"_Yes I have the rest of my life to..."Seras realised her words were poorly chosen as it made him growl at her _

"_That was your own choice seras, I did not force you to take your fathers place" _

"_He is not my real farther" she spoke wanting to change the subject, It worked Alucard had taken a sudden interest in the new topic _

"_Oh?" _

"_Yes he is my step farther, my real parents...died a long time ago so he took me in" _

"_How did they die?" seras froze and her eyes became dark _

"_...Alucard I really am tried...I want to go to bed" Alucard stood up and leaned against the fire place _

"_What happed to your parents?" _

"_Why don't you just read my mind?" _

"_You told me that I had to ask your permission first" seras mentally slapped herself for telling him that, _

"_I don't really want to talk about it" Alucard turned to face the human who was sat crossed legged on the fluffy carpet _

"_Do you refuse?" _

"_Yes" Alucard gave her a thoughtful look _

"_Very well then" seras looked up with a look of puzzlement _

"_...W...what?" Alucard sighed _

"_If you do not wish to tell me I understand" Seras could not believe her ears and took the opportunity to tease him _

"_Who are you and what having you done with Alucard" The no life king gave her his trademark grin _

"_I am right here, seras" He knelt down, his face was not far from hers _

"_Good night seras" seras blinked _

"_...what about..." _

"_That can wait another night" he spoke cutting off her words, seras felt her eye lids become heavy _

"_..Ok then..." Alucard grinned at the sleepy seras and placed his index finger in the centre of her forehead, seras soon fell fast asleep. _

_Back to normal_

Seras opened her eyes to find that she was alone in the lounge, the fire light had become dim and her tea was cold

"Did...I fall asleep?" seras glanced up at a grandfather clock

"What...it's half past seven, there is no way I could have been asleep for that long!" seras shook her head and stood

"Ah Miss Victoria you are awake" Seras looked down to find Walter followed by a rolling tray

"You had fallen asleep so we thought it best to let you go" Seras nodded

"But for so long?"

"I think you must have been up late last night" he spoke his china body shone in the fire light

"Well actually I was up quite late" she spoke rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand

"I brought you some more tea and if you are feeling hungry just ring this bell" seras looked at the rolling tray which carried the tea there was a small silver bell next to a cup and saucer.

"Ok then, thank you Walter...oh and did Alucard still want to see me this evening?"

"Yes he did" the vampire spoke emerging from a corner in the room making seras jump

"Oh hello Alucard" The vampire bowed

"Good evening seras" The ancient vampire waved his hand at Walter gesturing him to leave. Seras watched the teapot leave before turning to speak

"Alucard ...what happed last night?"

"I put you to sleep and carried you to your bed room" seras blushed

"Y...you did not have to" Alucard chuckled

"Did you have a nice day?"

"Yup me, Rip and Schrodinger went outside to have a snow ball fight" she spoke smiling

"You went outside in the snow?"

"Yes...why are you looking at me like that?" Alucard's mocking laughter filled the room

"A snowball fight? Seras what is your age?" seras frowned

"Humph, you can have a snowball fight at_ any_ age" Alucard slumped into his large red chair and removed his hat and glasses reviling his wild jet black hair and fiery red eyes. Seras sat on the floor the scene was just the same from last night, seras sighed

"Last night you were very kind not to get angry at me for not telling you about my parents, but I wanted to know why you asked?"

"as you said last night you are going to be spending the rest of your life here so I wanted to know a little more about you" seras looked at her hands were the scars still remained from her blood stained past.

"My father had been working with this man on our farm and one day he saw him steal a lot of money and hide it in a barn , my father said he would not tell anyone but when he got blamed for it he had to tell the truth, the mad was supposed to be hanged but he escaped and came to our home, I was ten years old when it happened, my mother told me to hide while the man started to yell at my farther , he killed him and my mother and when I tried to stop him he almost killed me, I blacked out and woke up at an orphanage which was run my nuns, after what had happened I had a hard time fitting in with the other children so mother clag sent for papa to come and take me away to live with him" Alucard kept his eyes to her face as he took in all of the information,

"And the scars on your wrist?" seras turned her head away from the fire, she did not want him to see her tears

"...the man stabbed me and...Then he made me cut my own wrists before I blacked out" Alucard came closer to the human girl, she slowly inched away but he pulled her back next to him, he gave her a red handkerchief she slowly took it and wiped her tears away.

"It happened and there is nothing you can do to change that, the only thing left to do is to carry on and to never give in" seras sniffed and looked at the vampire who was now sitting next to her

"Thank you" she said her voice a mere whisper, seras gently leaned on his arm making him grin

"So then, did you enjoy your snow ball fight?"

"Yes it was fun, I want to do it again tomorrow" Alucard chuckled

"I think I will join you"

"But, the sun?"

"I can still walk around in the day and the sun won't shine tomorrow, but waking up in the day is exhausting"

"So why do it?" The vampire gave her a devious smile

"because I wish to make you happy" seras laughed

"My, my what happed to the beastly vampire I used to know?"

"You have scared him off" seras laughed again

"Fine then But I warn you, I always win at snowball fights"

"Humm is that a bet?"

"Absolutely"

"Very well then, what happens if you win?" seras put a finger to her lip and hummed

"Let's think...If I win...you have to ...tell me a story, but what do you want if you win?"

"You must spend every night in here reading for me" seras felt her back ache from last night

"Deal!, prepare your voice vampire because I refuse to lose" Alucard ruffled her hair

"We shall see"

**Humm Alucard against seras in a snowball fight...who do you think is gonna win ¬¬ **

**Hope you like it! **

**PLEASE REVEIW! **

**Seras: me...against master! **

**Alucard: this should be fun (evil grin) **

**Me: oh boy...**


	7. stolen kiss

**Hey every one! Next chappie for ya (thanks for the reviews!) **

**Hope you like it :D **

**Rated T **

The blood from the vampire rose 

"So what exactly am I suppose to do?" Alucard asked seras as they walked out onto the snow covered garden. Their footsteps imprinted as they walked and made crunching noises. Seras was wearing a long red coat with black fur around the hood, but the coat was much too big and her face was hardly visible.

"Ok all you have to do is to make a snow ball, like this" seras scooped up a handful of light fluffy snow and moulded it into a ball with her hands.

"Then you have to throw it at me like this" seras threw the snow ball at the no life king, he ducked and it hit a window behind him

"Hey you were supposed to stay still so I could show yo..."he placed his hand over her mouth cutting off her words

"I understand that part, seras" She rolled her eyes and removed his hand of her mouth

"Ok then, right you have to hit me at least ten times if you want to win" the vampire grinned

"This should be easy"

"Well, we shall see about that...oh and the rules are..."

"Must their be rules"

"Yes, you are not to be trusted" she giggled

"Rule number one, no vampire voodoo okay?" he nodded with a slight frown on his face

"Rule number two, snowballs must be small I don't want any bruises" seras saw a small glint of hurt in his eyes, it made something pang in side of her chest

"Do you think I would?" seras smiled and stood on her tip toes to ruffle his hair

"Nope"

"Rule number three, no cheating" she spoke making the vampire chuckle

"Very well" Seras held out her hand

"May the best man win" she smiled, Alucard was about to take her hand when she snatched it away

"Jinxed!" she giggled and ran off into the garden, Alucard followed

Seras took cover behind a large oak tree, she peered around the bark to try and spot her undead friend, and he was no wear to be seen. She gave a sigh of relive and looked at her coat

"Why the hec did I wear red, I stick out like a sore thumb" she scoped up a handful of snow and shaped it into a small ball

"I think I should be prepared, I don't trust him to play by the rules" she peered over the side of the tree again to see if it was clear for her to walk around, she jumped as she felt something wet and cold hit her on the shoulder , she span around to find that it came from nowhere

"...Alucard?" she called but only another snow ball answered and came flying towards her chest, the impact caused her to fall on the ground

"Alucard! I will get you for that" she yelled, she scrabbled up from the ground and shook the snow of her clothes

"Were is he?"

"Humm I know what will draw him out" she pulled of her black glove and using a hair pin she pricked her index finger, a small trial of blood made its way down her wrist and like she planned Alucard appeared from behind a hedge, seras gave him an innocent look and stretched her arm out towards him inviting him to clean her wound, he came closer and seras threw the snowball hitting him in the centre of his chest, he growled playfully at her for tricking him

"I thought you said no cheating" he called as she ran off

"Using your enemies weakness is not cheating" she called like a child running away after commenting a mischievous crime, Alucard laughed at his little human friend

"Like cat and mouse" he said to himself as he chased after seras, seras was waiting for him behind a row of rose bushes, she was armed with five snow balls and was ready for him to fall into her trap

"Got ya!"She called as he came closer and she threw three snow balls at him, he dodged them effortlessly, in her last attempt to hit him she grabbed her last two and both of them smashed into his chest

"Ha! Got you Alucard" the vampire frowned wiping the snow of his red trench coat, and seras was off again before he could blink

"Hump she's fast for a human" he muttered then he remembered what she said _"using your enemies weakness is not cheating" _he chuckled darkly at his plan, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm so that she was span around to face him , he leaned in and placed a small quick kiss on her forehead , she froze at the sudden contact which gave Alucard a chance to throw his snow ball at her, she stood as still as a stone statue still shocked by the kiss she received which was still burning on her fore head

"Using your enemies weakness is not cheating, remember seras" he teased, his words snapped her out of her trance

"...y...you"

"It was only on your forehead" seras bushed, but then smiled as she threw a snowball at him, hitting him on his shoulder

"Yup, so that's four for me and three for you I am winning!" she called as she dashed off again, Alucard made another snow ball before running after her. At the end of the battle seras had won and Alucard frowned at himself for being defeated

"Ah don't be a bad looser Alucard" she spoke slapping him on his back

"Well done sears, so you have won the bet then"

"Yup and you have to tell me a story"

"I can only think of one"

"That's fine...does it have a happy ending?"

"You shall soon find out" seras noticed that Alucard seemed a little tired

"Alucard are you alright?" he rubbed the back of his head

"Moving around in the day is exhausting" seras felt guilt bubbling up inside her and she threaded her arm though his, completely unafraid

"Let's go back inside then" As they walked back inside Alucard looked at his little human, her eyes were gleaming with morning light, her cheeks rosy from running around and her lips were like pink rose petals, she seemed to grow more beautiful each day and he had become more and more attached to her, no human had ever made him feel this way.

_The lounge _

Alucard removed seras coat and hung it upon a coat hanger next to the fire place, she sat crossed legged on the floor and Alucard sat down next to her, seras put her hands up to warm them after a few minutes of silence there was a knock at the door

"Enter" Seras turned her head to see Rip enter the room with a look of distress of her face

"...Uh sorry for interrupting master but there is something I really need to tell you" Alucard sighed

"Seras I will be back soon"

"I won't go anywhere" she replied , Alucard left the room with the clockwork object leaving seras alone with her thoughts _"why can't I get that kiss out of my head, I mean It was perfectly harmless, Dam why am I even thinking about it?" _

_Meanwhile outside the room _

"Rip there had better be a good reason why you have interrupted me and seras" Rip swallowed aware of how violent his temper was

"Master the rose ...I know you know that ..."

"Get to the point"

"The rose has only half of its petals left" Alucard paused the voices in his head began to panic and it irritated him

"I see and your point is?" Rip gave him a blank look

"...but...What about the seals?" she spoke pointing at his hands, he looked at the seal which was glowing red at the mention of its name

"I am aware that we do not have much time left, but I am not entirely sure that she has developed any feelings for me" he turned to go back into the room

"But, master why don't you just read her mind?" Alucard looked over his shoulder and gave his servant an almost human smile

"Because rip that would be rude" he opened the doors and left Rip bewildered by her masters strange behaviour

"He's lost it" she muttered before leaving.

_Back inside the lounge _

"Is anything wrong" seras asked as Alucard slumped in his chair

"No" but seras could tell that there was something

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I said there was nothing" he growled making seras flinch

"Sorry, seras I am just a little tired" seras nodded

"Are you hungry, I can ask Walter to bring you something to drink?" she spoke kindly

"No I can only drink when its night" seras looked confused but thought best not to ask to many questions

"Well I am not surprised you are tired you have been running after me all day" she spoke attempting to make him smile, he nodded in agreement, seras bit her lip at what she was about to say

"If you drank a little of my blood would it make you feel better?" Alucard's eye instantly became enflamed at the thought of her sweet virgin blood gushing down his throat, the offer was too hard to decline

"come here" he beckoned seras to come closer to him , she shuffled next to him and stretched out her arm , he pushed back the sleeve of her dress and gently ran his long tongue around her wrist making her squeak

"That tickles" he grinned at her response and at the taste of her creamy flesh, his fangs became longer and he slowly sank his fangs half way down her arm, she winced at the pain and bit her tongue, she felt her body became weak and started to feel light headed, Alucard struggled to remove his fangs away from her arm and licked the two puncher marks so that they healed.

"Thank you seras I feel much better" Seras gave him a weak smile

"Ah it seems I drank a little too much, my apologies" he spoke, he pulled her up from the floor and placed her in a chair next to his , he did not let go of her hand but seras was too weak to notice

"I believe I owe you a story" seras smiled

"Yes please" Alucard pushed his chair closer to his, never letting go of her hand

"Shall we start with once upon a time?" seras laughed

"That is always a very good place to start" Alucard took a deep breath in before he began the tale

"Once upon a time there was an enchanted forest and in this forest lived a beautiful unicorn but the magic beast was very proud and could be quite selfish , so nobody wanted to be friends with the unicorn and in time he became very lonely , until one day there was a young women who was lost in the forest and she asked the unicorn if he could help her find her way back home, but the unicorn could see that the women was very beautiful like him and he had fallen in love with her , he told her that if she would stay with him for three days he would show her the way out of the forest. The women agreed, on the first day the unicorn had told her all the secrets of the forest and what plants possessed magic powers. On the second she made him a necklace out of flowers and he hung it around his horn, but on the third day they both took a walk by the stream were a group of hunters were waiting for the couple to pass by, a hunter drew back his bow and pierced the unicorn's heart, and the unicorn died, however he was happy because the last thing he saw was the women's beautiful face"

"...what a sad story, I bet the women was so sad" seras spoke with tears in her eyes

"Well, the women and the hunter had planned it, you see their were lovers and they wanted to sell the unicorn's horn" seras sat up in anger

"What an horrid women, and I liked her at the beginning" she crossed her arms over her chest, Alucard grinned at her child like behaviour

"You did not like the story?"

"No, it was very sad"

"Life is sad"

"It does not have to be, at least the unicorn died thinking that the women loved him"

"The unicorn was foolish to give his heart away just because the women had a pleasant face"

"I disagree, the unicorn had an unhappy life and when he found that women he was much happier and he died happy" Alucard shook his head

"You are a strange one seras, must you think good of everything "she gave him an angelic smile

"Somebody has to" Alucard gripped her hand tighter, making her frown

"Alucard...my hand" he let her hand drop

"Pardon me, I think you should rest in your room for a while you look paler then me" seras opened her mouth to protest but after feeling her head pang she gave in. He pulled her into his arms and opened a portal to her room.

_Seras's room_

Alucard had put seras asleep just as they stepped through the portal and he gently placed her on her bed, he untangled her limbs so the she was lying on her back and her arms by her sides. _"What easy prey she makes" _he mused to himself as he pulled a blanket half way up her body, he then sat on the side of her bed, watching her breath in and his vampire instincts kicked in, he leaned over her wanting to turn her into his draculina at that moment but something in his head told him to pull away

"Dam it! What have you done to me seras?" he spoke as he yanked his head way from her neck and chuckled softy to himself , he loomed over her face again and gently stroked her chin with his large , gloved hand , he ran his thump over her bottom lip

"Sorry seras but vampire kings don't listen to human rules" he pressed his lips against hers, before he lost complete control he pulled himself away from the sleeping human, who was completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Till tomorrow night, seras" he left her room trying to control his glass shattering laughter from waking her up

**Hope you like it ^_^ next chappie coming soon **

**PLEASE REVEIW! (THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I UPDATE!)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sears: master you would never do anything like that in real life...Would you?**

**Alucard: ehem...**

**Me: you perv **


	8. Dancing with the Devil

**Next chappie here for ya enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or beauty and the beast **

**Rated T **

The blood from the vampire rose 

_At seras's village (at the inn) _

It had been a whole month since seras had been missing, and the villages were starting to question the man who claimed she had been taken prisoner by a vampire, in the village inn Jan and his fellow men were drinking their ale and talking about the priest who had returned mad

"I am not too sure what to believe , I mean seras has gone missing for some time and her farther has never made up anything like this before" A man spoke as he grabbed his large glass mug and took a swig

"Ah don't believe that fucking crazy priest, I reckon that she has gone on a trip or something, I don't fucking know" Jan replied hitting the man on the back of his head.

"hey Jan here he comes" Jan span around to see farther Anderson holding a large bag , his eyes were blood shot and his face was as white as the snow outside, Jan took this opportunity to make fun of the Scott's man

"hey farther doing much reading these days?" he mocked making the Inn fill with laughter , the priest growled at Jan and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shook him like a dog with a chew toy

"How dare ye mock me, I would watch ya tongue Jan before I rip it out!" he yelled making Jan shrink

"Ok farther put him back down" the man spoke careful not to anger him more, the priest dropped Jan and he crawled away, the priest cleared his throat

"I have come to ask ya all one more time, will anyone help me rescue seras?" the sound of the villagers laughter was his only answer , he span on his heels and waltzed out of the Inn slamming the door shut

"Looks like I will have to go myself" he said to himself as he walked up the road, he had worked out were the castle was and he had brought all the right equipment to kill a certain vampire king.

_Seras's room _

"Wow there are so many bubbles!" seras gasped as she entered her bath room

"It's just bubble bath seras" Rip commented as seras stepped into the bath, causing bubbled to float around the tiled room and a little soapy water to splash on the floor almost landing on the clock work Rip. When seras woke up that morning she was told that Alucard had a surprise evening planed, it made her half worried and half excited

"Can't I have one little clue to what is happening tonight?" Rip gave seras a devilish smile

"nope, you just have to wait and see but I promise you will love it" Seras smiled back and she ducked her head under the water to get her long golden hair completely wet, when she surfaced Rip handed her a bottle of creamy white liquid

"What do I do with this?"

"You wash your hair with it" seras looked puzzled but she squirted the think mixture on to her hair and rubbed it in, it smelled like the straw berry's that her papa used to grow in their small garden

"It smell's lovely" rip nodded as she scanned her tick list which she had been checking for well over an hour. Seras dived under again to wash the soap out of her hair and then asked Rip to pass her a towel. After seras dried her hair and body she opened her wardrobe but was stopped by rip

"Master has told me that you should wear this for tonight" seras pouted

"I don't like the sound of that" Rip chuckled and pointed over to her bed, seras felt like her mouth would drop to the floor, a long red silk dress with black lace and sew in roses was spread out like a water coloured painting over her blue sheets. Seras gently stroked the fabric with her hand, the cool silk felt wonderful under her fingers

"It's beautiful, but there is no way I could wear something so..."

"Sorry seras, master's orders" rip spoke making seras smile,

"But I think I am going to need your help getting this on" rip blushed

"...ok...sure"

_Meanwhile In alucard's room _

The vampire king had been getting ready for the night that he had planned, and so far it was going smoothly. He dressed himself in a navy blue suite and had a black neck cloth which was the same as his red one. He turned around so that his audience could admire his appearance

"You look very handsome zir" Pip spoke, Alucard grinned at his servant

"I think so too Pip"

"everything is going to plan master" Walter spoke tilting his spout so that he bowed , The vampire king smiled and looked at the grandfather clock which stood tall in his room, It was almost time for his little ball to begin ,

"Is seras ready?"

"I think she is on her way now Master" Walter replied, Alucard grinned once more at his servants before sinking through the floor to the Ball room

The servants had spent the day dusting, washing and polishing the whole castle, So when The vampire king entered the Ball room he noticed how bright and shiny it was, The curtains were no longer torn and were hung high above the opened widows, the floor gleamed reflecting the giant chandelier that hung in the centre of the painted ceiling, the twin stair cases and been washed and the golden rails were waxed. But his eyes were distracted by the beautiful women who made her way slowly down the opposite stair case. Her long silk gown fell around her curves perfectly and highlighted her bright blue eyes, her hair was pinned up and red ribbons were entwined around the sides of her head, Alucard grinned at her making her face go as red as her gown of course she was not used to wearing such fine clothing and it made her feel a little above herself. He watched her black gloved hands as they slid down the rails and soon enough she meet him half way down the stairs. He said nothing but bowed and she curtsied in response, he threaded her arm through his and guided her to the dance floor. Seras watched in amazement as a band of instruments begin to play without their owners, Alucard wrapped his arm around seras's waist pulling her close and held her hand lifting it slightly, and seras placed her other hand on his shoulder, she struggled because his height towered over hers

"I am not very good at dancing" she warned, in her village she had only taken part in a few of the group dances because her papa did not allowing anything to close.

"You will learn" he spoke and he began to lead her around the marble flooring, her dress swept behind her as they moved, the music was beautiful and seras did her best to move in time, he was a very dominating dance partner he never allowed her to take the lead or move further away from him, She soon felt like they were dancing on the clouds as all earthly feelings left her body, she was lost in his soul gripping gaze and he would not allow her eyes to look anywhere else , _"I am dancing with the devil" _she smiled at her thoughts and noticed that her new enchanted friends were watching, Rip was smiling at seras and Pip was winking at his master, Walter swayed his head to the music while Schrodinger gave seras a very toothy grin. Alucard and seras danced and danced until the lights from the candle's hung on the walls dimmed and the no life king gently pulled seras through an opened window which led to a large balcony. Seras sat down on a stone bench and was joined by Alucard, they sat in silence for a few moments and seras could feel the atmosphere change. She fiddled with her dress, pinching the light fabric and playing with a rose stitched into the hem, Alucard caught her hand making seras blush, he chuckled at her response to his touch

"Are you feeling a little hot, seras?" she smirked at his remark

"No I was just..."

"Just what?" She found herself unable to answer, and it encouraged him to continue to torment her

"You slept well I trust?" seras nodded, but then figured out that his words had a hidden meaning

"Why...wouldn't I?" she pouted, Alucard chessire cat grinned at her making her shiver, his grip tighten around her hand

"I was just wondering" seras raised her eye brow but let his comments pass, not wanting to start an argument after such a wonderful evening, she mentally slapped herself for remembering she had not said thank you

"Alucard tonight was wonderful, thank you so much" she placed her other hand above his which was still holding her other captive. Her touch made his mind wonder back to when he stole her first kiss without her knowing, the memory of her soft rose petal lips made his mouth ache to feel them again. He looked into her eyes , how much they were like the sea, deep, blue, and full of secrets but he wondered what they would look like if they became bright crimson , what if he made her a vampire right now, would she hate him for it?. The questions irritated him and seras noticed that he was lost in thought, she smiled and buried her head into his chest, the contact made him snap back into reality and he let his arms warp around her shoulders pulling her closer into his chest, the sweet smell of her virgin blood hovered in the air making his fangs grow. He smirked at his body reacting to hers but the question that he had hated for so many years pushed its way into his head and taunted him _"can such a women, truly love a beast like me?" _He felt his arms tighten around her

"Seras, are you happy her with me?" he asked as his eyes became dark, seras looked up almost in shock

"Of course I am it's just..." she paused

"I miss papa so much, I wish I could see him just once more" Alucard heard her tears fall and she pushed herself into him for comfort, he sighed

"There is a way" seras withdrew from him with puzzlement painted across her face, he opened a small portal and slipped his arm through, he then pulled his arm back but this time he was holding a glass mirror , seras felt her eyes widen

"It's beautiful" she gasped, he placed the magic mirror into her hands

"Ask what you want to see and it will show you" seras looked at the mirror

"I would like to see papa...please" as her words left her mouth the mirror glowed and a image appeared on the mirrors face, seras felt her heart skip a beat, her beloved step farther was all alone and was crawling on the ground, his clothes were torn and he was caught in the middle of a blizzard, seras gasped at what she saw

"What is it? The vampire spoke seeing the change in her eyes

"Papa...he is all alone and in a snow blizzard...he could die!" Alucard let the words sink in like his fangs would into his prey, he heard a voice in his head screaming for him to ignore it, but a whisper he could strangely hear more said _"let her go" _he bit his lip causing it to bleed

"Then you must go to him" seras shot her head up from the mirror

"What did you say?" He closed his eyes

"I release you, you are no longer my prisoner" seras knelt down in front of her dear vampire friend

"I am free?" she breathed her words held a tint of sadness

"Yes" he said through gritted teeth, she smiled at him and cupped his face with her hand

"Thank you" she tried to give him the mirror back but he refused it

"Keep it, so I know that you have a way to see me" seras lifted her body so that she stood above him and she clutched the mirror to her chest

"Alucard..." her tears splashed onto the mirror as she bent down and kissed him on the cheek, he leaned into her kiss wanting her to never remove her mouth, but she left he watched it the women that had made him feel things he had not in years, the human who had melted his ice cold heart, he grinned, which turned into a chuckle and it soon became laughter, He stood and threw his head back his laughter roared thought out the castle as he heard seras gallop away from the castle. Rip ran towards her master and stopped to catch her breath

"M...m...Master Seras is leaving!"

"I know Rip, I let her go"

"I knew that she...what!"

"I let her go"

"B...but why!" The no life king slowly turned from his servant and his eyes followed seras who was now galloping through the woods

"Because, I love her"

**O, _O poor Alucard! Hope you like it! **

**IMPORTANT: I am going away for a while so I will not be updating my stories for at least 4-5 days but I promise when I get back I will update (details on my profile) thanks for sticking with me guyz! U rock! ^_^ **

**Please PLZ review! Press that button now! **

**Thanks XD **


	9. Trapped and alone

**Ok, sorry it took so long enjoy! **

**Rated T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or beauty and the beast **

The blood from the vampire rose 

As the hands of time passed over the face of the clock which was hung high on the bedroom wall, seras buried her head in her hands, her cheeks wet with tears. She had returned from her imprisonment and was now playing nurse to her step farther. She was able to slump his broken body onto the horses back after finding him in the middle of nowhere, she stood and grabbed a sponge which she left soaking in a bowl of warm water, after she sat down on the side of the bed she gently pressed it against his forehead, as she did her eyes scanned his face. His lips were dried and cracked from the cold, his skin was almost as white as the snow that continued to fall outside. Seras felt her eyes water again

"Papa...I am so sorry" she murmured, she felt him move slightly and gave a sigh of relief when he spoke

"Seras, is that you?" the Scott's man spoke, his eye lids slowly opened, she smiled and leaned in to hug him

"Thank God you're alright!" she breathed her voice muffled by his clothing, the priest wrapped his arms around his step daughter

"Thank God **I** am alright? Seras I thought I would never see you again!" his grip tightened, seras withdrew so that she could explain

"I am fine papa"

"But how in the name of God did ye escape!" seras felt her smile grow

"He let me go papa, just like that" he gave her a look of disbelieve

"Nonsense girl! Ye be fooling me"

"No, papa he really did let me go" it took Anderson a few moments to realise that she was telling the truth and it hit him like a back of bricks

"Impossible..., but why would he just let ye go like that?" the young girl felt her heart burn and her head become dizzy with the overpower emotions that plagued her

"I don't know papa, but he is different somehow..." both of them froze when they felt something move underneath the sheets , the priest raised his fist ready to hit whatever it was that would emerge

"seras!" the human let out a school girl giggle when she realised that it was only the harmless tea cup she had befriended at the castle, the Scott's man half smiled at the small object

"Schrodinger! What are you doing here?" seras asked unable to keep her voice from sounding overjoyed instead of angry

"There was no way I would let you leave without saying goodbye! Hey anyways...why did you leave?" seras bit her lip at the question

"Well its a little complicated Schrodinger" she answered, the tea cup tilted his body to the side

"Actually it's not" seras looked at the china object his eyes seemed to look right through her. She opened her mouth to speak again when they heard a distant knock on the main door. Seras picked up the china cup and dropped him into her dress pocket, she then quickly went down stairs to open the door

"I am coming!" she called to the impatient knocker, she unlatched the door and pulled it opened. She drew in a sharp breath at what she saw

"Ah so you have come back then?" Jan spoke with a snake like smile, seras gulped

"y...yes Jan what can I do for you..." she saw that he was not alone, two men wearing what looked like clinic uniforms stood acting like bodyguards behind Jan. Jan noticed she was looking at the men and his smiled widened

"I am sorry seras, but the old man has been showing signs of illness and I called these gentlemen to come take him away" his eyes pierced into hers, but she grew angry

"Papa is not mad!" all three chuckled

"Ah don't worry my little kitten" he purred

"Tell you what if you marry me I will send them away, deal?" seras made a silent pray in her head of forgiveness at what she was about to do

"You basted! How dare you blackmail me like that, I would rather die then marry you and he is not crazy!" her words blew the tanned man away, he shook his head

"...fuck I never knew you had it in you to swear seras" she gritted her teeth

"Now take these men away at once!" she growled feeling her cheeks burn

"No can do babe, you're crazy papa was ranting on about you being taken away by a vamp, seriously who the fuck does he think he is!" After he spoke Seras dashed off upstairs and was soon back in but this time she was holding her glass mirror, tears fell from her sea blue eyes as she spoke

"Show me Alucard" as she spoke the mirror glowed and the image of her dear vampire appeared , he was lounging in his throne like chair, his shirt loose and un tucked , his coat missing but his vampire features were very clearly shown. Before seras could blink Jan grabbed the mirror and put it up to his face and his mouth dropped to the floor

"I don't fucking believe it! You have been hanging around with a real fucking vamp!" the two men started in awe at the mirror

"Is he dangerous?" one asked, seras almost giggled at his question

"No, as long as you don't get him angry he can be very ... kind and understanding, he is a very dear friend" Jan watched as her mind left were she was and was now with the vampire, he could clearly see that she admired him and it made his blood boil with jealousy

"I don't believe you! This guy is a blood sucking monster from hell we should go and fucking stake the shit!" seras wanted so very much to slap him but her inner self told her not to

"The only monster here is you!" she screamed in his face, this was the last straw she felt a sharp tug on her arm

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she struggled to get out of the hold she was in, but Jan had his arms wrapped around her tightly, she was going no were. He ordered the men to open the chicken coupe and with one quick move he shoved seras in and bolted the door, still holding the magic mirror. Seras scrambled up and banged her fist against the door until they bled, she heard Jan laughing

"Don't worry my love I am just pooping to get a few volunteers for staking your little vampire, I will be back before ya know it!"

"You basted! Don't you dare!" but her words went on ignored and she hugged her knees

"What am I going to do!"

_Meanwhile castle Dracula _

The no life king sat in his large, red throne hidden deep in the castle dungeons away from his servants, his eyes never left the glass bell jar which was placed directly opposite his chair. The rose was almost dead only three petals remained, the vampire king gazed into its hypnotic light the girls face reflected in the glass and her voice echoed in his mind

"_At least he died thinking she loved him"_

"_My name is seras Victoria!" _

"_Thank you for saving my life" _

"_Alucard..." _

He crunched the glass held in his hand, the blood wine dripped onto the floor breaking the silence, he threw the shattered remains and licked his glove, and he stood and walked towards the rose

"Seras, you dam human" At that moment Rip burst thought the door

"Master! The castle is under attack!"

"What!"

**O_O...cliff hangers I am so evil XD **

**Hope you liked it ^^ thank you for all the reviews (don't stop sending them .) **

**Next and LAST chappie coming soon! **

**THE MORE YOU REVEIW THE MORE I UPDATE! **


	10. Forever after

**Ok, sorry it took a while but I have been busy with the house moving ^^'**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or beauty and the beast **

The blood from the vampire rose 

Seras banged her clenched fists against the unforgiving door, her knuckles began to bleed and she whimpered helplessly

"Oh God! What have I done, Alucard is going to get killed unless I get out of here!" she wrapped her wounds with a piece of cloth and started to kick the door, it refused to give in.

"Ah! This god dam door!" she growled

"Hey if you keep doing that you'll break your legs as well!" seras peered through the key hole to find her little friend outside the barn. She smiled and called to him

"Schrodinger! Please get me out of here!"

"um seras if you have not noticed I am a cup and unfortunately cups cant open doors, not even live ones" seras groaned at the difficulty of the situation , she peered through the key hole again

"What am I going to do? Jan has taken the key and to top it off he is on his way to kill Alucard!" seras became shocked and confused when she saw that the tea cup was now in fits of laughter

"Haha seras, you really don't know our master he will kick their mortal buts to the curb!" seras smiled at his enthusiasm towards his master, but her smile vanished when she saw his expression change to something more negative

"Schrodinger what's wrong?" he looked up at the single eye peeping through the key hole

"Seras, do you hate master?"

"No, of course not...well maybe at first but he has changed, god only knows how" Schrodinger grinned

"well then, I guess you have to ask him that, now then how are we going get you out of there?" both rattled their brains for a solution until seras heard the tea cup move away from the door.

"Hey! Were are you going?" she called, a few moments passed by when he returned with her animal friend

"seras stand back!" the china object called, seras obeyed and stood well away from the door, she heard Gabriel neigh and his hooves banged the door down, seras ran out of the barn and picked up the live object

"How did you get him to do that?" The cup gave her a smug look

"It seems horses don't like talking tea cups" he replied, the young girl looked at her horse and then looked back at Schrodinger

"we will have to ride on Gabriel, I just hope we get there in time!" she span round and placed her china companion in a leather bag strapped to the saddle, she mounted his back and all three galloped off into the night.

_Castle Dracula (meanwhile)_

"What?" the no life king spoke in disbelieve

"Humans are attacking the castle!"

"I see" Rip stared at her master shocked by his calm reaction

"B...but what should we do?" he lowered his head so that his hair cover his eyes

"Let them do as they please" Rip had never had the courage to raise her voice to her master, but tonight was different

"Are you kidding me? You're just going to let them come in here and kill us all!" The vampire slumped back into his chair, not caring about his servant's tone of voice

"Rip I am about to be sent to hell, It does not matter anymore" rip became shocked by his words

"Master this is not like you, if seras was being attacked by those humans would you care then?" she yelled, her words had little effect

"Then I am glad that she is not here to be harmed, how lucky she is to have escaped before they came"

"But that's not all master! One of them was holding the mirror! That means that they must have known seras!" this time her words were effective , Alucard shot up from his throne and black shadows emerged from his body, they covered him and when they withdrew he was wearing his entire red outfit, his eye were enflamed with hell fire

"So then, they know my seras do they maybe I should introduce myself" Rip smiled as she saw him dissolve into the darkness

"I suppose that's one problem is sorted" she glanced at the rose, a single petal fell like a floating feather

"But no all"

_In the grand entrance _

Jan and his group had made their way into castle and had been distorting anything that came their way, broken furniture was scattered around the room and some was on fire. Jan turned to speak to the humans

"Ok lads the ugly basted is around here somewhere just keep on looking, when you find him just stake him an..."

"tsk, ugly is such a cruel thing to say" A deep voice said behind him, Jan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand and his pulse quicken, he saw that all of the men's eyes were looking behind him and they all were shaking with fear. He slowly turned around to find Alucard standing in the centre of the large stair case, his eye glowed in the dim light and he was wearing his trademark grin. Jan gulped and cleared his throat

"Hump, so you're that blood sucker that seras was crying over" The vampire growled at the human and read his mind to see if he had hurt seras in anyway.

"_He can be very kind...and understanding"_

"_You basted how you dare blackmail me!" _

"_Let me out!" _ His anger had almost reached its height and he charged at the group, Jan jumped out of the way while Alucard sliced, stabbed and decapitated every human that tried to attack him, some had ran away and he allowed them to leave, Jan dropped the mirror so that it smashed, little shards of glass sped across the floor and the noise caught alucard's attention. Jan looked at the vampire and then looked at the bloody remains of his fellow men, the floor had been painted red and limbs were spread out like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle.

"What the fuck are you!" he screamed before running for his life, Alucard threw his head back and imbedded his fangs into a have eaten corpse, the blood gushed down his throat giving him one last surge of energy before the last petal would send him to hell, he un latched his fangs, blood dripped from his mouth and red beads splashed on the floor. He could hear the human's footsteps and he could see where he was running too, he sank through the floor and made his way to the dungeons.

_Meanwhile _

"Faster Gabriel, faster!" seras kicked on the animal's sides urging him to gallop faster, as the horse ran through the forest the young girls mind showed her images and thought if the time she spent with her vampire and tears fell from her ice blue eyes

"Please, please let him be alright" she said to herself

"Hey seras we are here!" Schrodinger nudged seras with his handle, seras looked up at the castle and a sigh of relive escaped her lips, she dismounted her horse and ran inside the building.

"Oh my God!" she clutched her mouth with her hands, worried she would vomit, blood the thing she could not face, was blood. The memoire of her father and mother being stabbed to death haunted her mind, she knelt to the floor

"Alucard what did you do?" she shook with fear and unwanted images of him ripping human flesh and drinking their blood. Schrodinger caught up with her and looked at what her eyes were pinned too, he sighed

"Seras master is a vampire, these men here should have stayed away remember that Jan was the one that brought them here" his words calmed seras and her shock melted away into anger

"I am going to kill that monster!" she yelled

"Hey look, bloody footprints...their leading down to the dungeons" seras looked at the footprints, he was right, without thinking twice she spirited across the grand entrance and opened the door.

_Dungeons _

The human kept running even thought he could feel that the monster was close, he kept on running through the darkness. He stopped when he saw a sheet of fabric which covered the entrance to a room with a strange light seeping through the small tears in the fabric, he moved the fabric and entered the room. The rose was almost dead, its once blood red petals had become brown and dried, and only one single petal remained.

"I see you" a voice sang behind him, he span round sweat dripping from his fore head. He was face to face with the no life king with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Get that fuck away from me!" he yelled, Alucard chuckled and took a few steps closer

"No were to run, no were to hide" He grabbed Jan by the neck and threw him across the room, he slumped to the ground

"You fucking ass hole!" he cursed

"Such rude language, honestly dose seras keep such company?" he mocked but Jan saw this as an opportunity to torment the vampire

"Hump, yea well I think she would prefer a human rather than a blood sucking monster like you" Alucard hissed at Jan

"Silence!" he roared, he grabbed the human again and shoved him against the wall

"Alucard!" the voice made them both froze, it was distant at first but then became louder and louder

"Alucard wait!" seras burst into them room, alucard's eyes lit up as she entered

"Seras!" the young girl smiled at him, and came to his side

"Alucard don't kill him, he's not worth it!" she pleaded, Alucard looked at the frightened human who was shaking in his grip

"get out of my sight!" he growled as he let him drop to the ground, seras sent sparks to Jan and then looked into alucard's face completely mesmerized by his hell fire eyes, he cupped her face with his gloved hand

"You came back" seras placed her own hand above his and pressed it into her face, she then saw something that made her heart pound, Jan had found a sword from one of the chests in the room and he raised it above the vampire, seras knew she could only do one thing

"No!" she yelled and she jumped up so that when the foolish human swung the sword to pierce Alucard's heart, it stabbed her own instead. The pain was incredible, it made her whole body cry out every single nerve and vein was burning. She felt her body become weak as blood oozed from her wound.

"Seras!" the no life king caught his human before she collapsed, the overpowering smell sent of her blood filled the room making his mouth water and his fangs ache, she was dying

"You basted!" Alucard growled and his hair become shadows

"I...It was an accident!" he cried but the vampire was not one for forgiveness, the shadows wrapped around the human and absorbed his blood, leaving a dried up and dusty corpse. Alucard carefully removed the sword

"You really are a stupid human! This would have caused very little damage to me! " he scowled at seras but it made her laugh

"Sorry, I guess I got ahead of myself again" blood spluttered from her mouth as she spoke, Alucard pulled her gently into his arms

"Seras...you're just too dam reckless" seras smiled

"Alucard..." He could feel her life force drain, her heart beat became slower

"I love you" Alucard felt his eyes become wide, her words echoed throughout the entire castle

"Seras...let me make you a vampire..."Too late the young girl, who was once full of life, now lay dead in his arms.

"Seras?" he spoke, but he knew that she was gone

"Seras!" he yelled and as his words boomed through the room the last petal on the rose fell and the seals on his hands glowed red before they vanished

"The seal has been broken" Alucard recognised the voice instantly, the enchantment that he had hated for all these years stood before him, Alucard tightened his grip around the dead seras

"Yes, well done to me I suppose, are you trying to play some sick game!" he growled at the enchantment who was smiling at him

"Calm yourself vampire king, you should be glad that you're free from my seal" Alucard stood, seras still in his arms

"And, what about her?" The enchantment looked at the girl

"She is free to go to her parents and join them in heaven, you should be happy for her" Alucard gritted his teeth

"I shall leave you know vampire"

"Wait" she turned to face him

"I finally found the perfect being to spend eternity with, she died and you're saying I should just be happy for her!" The enchantment raised her eye brow

"Vampire, I did not control this girl's fate however" she moved a strand of her away from seras face

"this girl deserves a second chance" the no life king watched as the enchantment pulled out another rose from her dress, It was similar to the one she had given him when he was bound by the seal, she tilted the rose so that a single drop of blood dripped from the bud, the drop fell on seras mouth and dissolved into her lip

"when she wakes up offer her a life as a draculina, if she accepts then make her a vampire, if she says no then you must allow her to die as a human and leave this world" after she spoke she faded and left both of them alone. Seras fluttered her eye lids open and smiled at Alucard

"I thought I was dead" Alucard sat down in his throne, seras still in his arms

"Sears I cannot force you into this, do you want to become a vampire like me and spend eternity as mine" seras gave him a look of shock

"Alucard'?" he frowned

"Sears, yes or no?" the girl looked thoughtful for a few moments before speaking again

"But why..." her words were cut off by the vampire's mouth, the kiss was hot and cold on seras lips, he pressed his against hers roughly and when he pulled away seras blushed

"Seras, yes or no?" his voice was husky and made her shiver

"Yes..." he grinned and his hands went straight to her neck, he ripped of the fabric around her neck exposing her flesh, his long pointed tongue trace her neck line, she shivered under his touch. He chuckled darkly at her reaction, his fangs become long and he kissed her neck before his fangs snickered into her creamy skin. She let out a small cry of pain as she felt her blood being sucked out of her body. The no life king groaned in pleasure at the taste of her blood, he wrapped an arm around her wrist so that he could support her body as if became weaker, his other supported the back of neck and he pushed her into his bite. Seras clutched his red coat

"Alucard..." after a few moments, he pulled way and watched as her body started to change, her skin had become even whiter and her hair became lighter. Her mouth was open slightly and he could see her teeth grow longer and her canines became sharp vampirc fangs.

"Your mine now seras, mine"

_Next night (seras room) _

"Wow my teeth are so sharp!" seras exclaimed after looking in her reflection, her no life king stood behind her his hands rested on her shoulders as she explored her new features.

"But I will miss my blue eyes through" Alucard leaned down so that his head was next to hers

"You look even more beautiful, now that you're nosferatu" he spoke in her ear, the new draculina smiled at him through the reflection

"I am going to have to get used to this" he kissed her neck

"I will look forward to it, my dear"

"But why do I have to call you master, why not Alucard?" he nipped her ear playfully

"Because you are my fledgling and I made you, therefore you are to call me master" seras crossed her arms over her chest

"Hump, it makes me feel like a..." he spun her around so that she faced him and covered her mouth with his, she tried to pull away in protest but his arms kept her prisoner he only let her go when there was a nervous knock on her bedroom door, he growled form being disturbed

"Come in" seras called tugging on alucard's coat for him to behave, seras opened her mouth in shock and disbelief when she saw rip in a human form enter her room

"Ah, seras I see you have joined the undead" seras nodded unable to answer

"Master a letter arrived, I believe it's from seras's step farther" Rip handed the letter to seras who looked worried about its content, she opened the letter and read it out loud

"Seras, I want you to know that you will always be my little girl even if you are no longer human, I have left Romaina and have decided to return to England I hope we shall meet again, love forever and always papa, p.s I know you can't touch sliver anymore so I made you this, please wear it with your head held high" seras then pulled out a small handmade wooden cross with carved in roses, each was painted red with green leaves. Seras clutched the letter to her chest

"Papa..." she bit her lip trying very hard not to cry, she unclipped the chain and carefully clipped it around her neck.

"I think I should go and see what Pip is doing, seras the cross looks wonderful on you" seras smiled at her friend for trying to cheer her up, as the door closed she turned to face Alucard unsure if he would allow her to wear the necklace.

"Master, you will let me wear this won't you?" she asked, he looked at his little draculina and grinned

"Only if you read me the rest of that book" seras sighed

"Yes, yes I promise" she rolled her eyes

"Come here, seras" she shuffled towards him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, they both walked to the window the moon was full the starts shone like shards of glass and their eyes blazed blood red. Seras leaned into her lover and he pulled her closer

"Master, why did you let me go again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that night when you released me why did you do it?" he looked into her eyes, her gaze locked with his

"I do not enjoy using human words for emotions, but I think you will understand me if I say seras Victoria I love you" the young fledgling stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Alucard had to pick her up so that she could reach

"I love you too, master" she said through the kiss, she felt his sadistic grin spread across his face, he lowered her to the ground

"ah, I have something for you" he reached into one of the many pockets in his large red coat and pulled out a long case, he gave it to seras and she opened it to find a beautiful , blood red rose each petal felt like silk and its leaves were perfectly trimmed. She gently took it out of the case and as she did the petals glowed bright red

"Master it's beautiful but why is it glowing?"

"It's a rose that was planted in human blood, each petal contains a blood meal, it's what I have been living on but it only sheds a petal at night and now that I am free I have no use for it" seras scanned the rose with her crimson eyes, in the centre of the flower blood was a small pool of red liquid, the pool feed blood through each petal and the smell was overpowering.

"If I plant this what will happen?"

"More will grow but only that one will contain blood"

"May I plant it? I would love to have a rose bush in the garden please?" Alucard enjoyed her pleads, it was an excuse for him to ask for something in return

"very well my dear, as long as You drink the blood" seras pouted but plucked a petal from the flower, her thumb and forefinger became wet with blood , she slowly opened her mouth and let the blood beads drop into her mouth, the taste was pure gold she licked her lips after she had drank it dry

"Delicious" she said her eyes glowed as red as the flower, alucard's face beamed with pride

"Good girl" he gathered her to him

"Master, what will happen now?" he kissed the top of her head

"We have oceans of time seras, we have oceans of time to do what we want"

The end 

**Ta da! Hope ya liked it :D I love the beauty and the beast crossover you can do sooo much with it, my apologies for the spelling errors if there are any and sorry if the ending was not what you hoped for ...but there we haz it! **

**I am gonna be updating my other hellsing story soon so keep checking! ;) **

**PLEASE REVEIW! **

**Seras: OMG master you're ...gentlemanly in this story O_o **

**Me: yea well he anit in my other one **

**Alucard: If I were real you would be dead by now **

**Me: haha but you're not so get of my key board! (Flicks off keyboard) **


	11. BONUS

**Hey ya guyz! Just a little bonus for this fanfic I got the idea when my sister said that there should be a song for this story so I hope you don't mind if I changed the words to the Disney version, Yes I know that I just juggled the words around but I hope you like it please REVIEW! **

**I do not own this song I only added a few words as a purely fan fiction idea **

Bonus! 

Tale as old as time, true it may be

Barley even friends then the vampire bends

Unexpectedly

"I thought I made it clear, you should not be here!" he snapped causing her to fall backwards and she hit the ground hard

"I...I" Alucard was beyond fury and his eyes were blazing with hell fire

"How dare you disobey me!" he slammed his fits into the wall causing the stone to crumble

"Get out!"

More than just one change

Manners at the least

She was not afraid

Nor at all ashamed

"Maybe I am getting used to your touch now" Alucard looked at her face, checking for any sign of worry or fear, there was none this made him smile

Seras and her beast

Ever just the same

Ever the blood crazed

He was always sure

She was the one who

Could make it all seem sane

"I let her go"

"I knew that she...what!"

"I let her go"

"B...but why!" The no life king slowly turned from his servant and his eyes followed seras who was now galloping through the woods

"Because, I love her"

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

He was quite amazed

To find that he could change

And learn that he was wrong

"Seras!" the young girl smiled at him, and came to his side

"Alucard don't kill him, he's not worth it!" she pleaded, Alucard looked at the frightened human who was shaking in his grip

"Get out of my sight!" he growled as he let him drop to the ground

Purer then the moon

Truthful like the dawn

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Seras and her beast

"ah, I have something for you" he reached into one of the many pockets in his large red coat and pulled out a long case, he gave it to seras and she opened it to find a beautiful , blood red rose

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Seras and her beast

"Master, what will happen now?" he kissed the top of her head

"We have oceans of time seras, we have oceans of time to do whatever we want"


End file.
